A Promise made in Sin!
by EcHO THrU TiME
Summary: Hermione plans to get the guy of her dreams and she will do whatever it takes, even if it means to change her image completly.
1. Group 5

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own the Harry Potter characters, however I did come up with the plot._**

**Chapter 1: Group #5!**

"Good morning students," Mrs. Viands said as she walked into the classroom filled with students, "I believe that all who are here are in my muggle studies class. All who aren't please leave now." She waited a moment and when no one left she said, "Well good. Now instead of taking an exam for this class, I have made a special project. This project will be worth fifty percent of your final grade, the reason why this is worth so much and why I decided to come up with this project is because I got a lot of complaints from your parents that my class has been extremely difficult, and I know that most of you were shocked that you were failing so horribly. Last year when you signed up for this class you all thought it was going to be the easiest class of all, and I know that you would never recommend this class to anyone now that you took it, so with the permission of Professor Dumbledore I have made arrangements and I have asked the permission of all your parents, some of you have already talked to them about it, to go ahead with this project. Now I have put you all in groups of seven, the lists are on the wall, go look now and get in your groups please."

Hermione Granger was the first to run up to the wall to see her groups, she was hoping for a good group one that would be willing to learn and do work. She was hoping for a group that would be compatible and easy to work with but when she read the names of the people in her group she wasn't too happy. She double-checked to make sure but there it was clear as a glass:

Group #5

1. **_Lavender Brown_**

2. **_Hermione Granger_**

3. **_Draco Malfoy_**

4. **_Parvati Patil_**

5. **_Harry Potter_**

6. **_Ronald Weasly_**

7. **_Blaise Zabini_**

Hermione sighed. But at least Harry and Ron were in her group so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Also Lavender and Parvati were pretty smart, but Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini they were trouble. She had no clue at how this group was going to pull through. Then as she saw Harry and Ron headed to see who was in their group she said, "We're together guys."

"Yes!" Ron shouted.

Harry smiled and asked, "Who else?"

"Parvati, Lavender, and …" she said as she pointed to Draco and Blaise who were sitting down near Parvati and Lavender. The three of them sat near the group and the teacher started talking once more, "Now this is your assignment. You will all be spending the summer vacation together, in the muggle world," after the whole class groaned she continued, "You will choose a muggle and you will do an in-depth analysis on them. The details will be here on the paper that Amanda will pass out to each student," she said and she gave Amanda the papers and Amanda started passing them out, "Now I expect you all to talk over every aspect of this project, it is worth fifty percent of your final grade and that means that each and everyone in here if they complete this assignment right can pass and if this assignment is done wrong everyone can fail as well. I expect to see effort put into this. If you have any questions, let me know soon, before it's too late. Remember though all the directions are on the papers so read them over."

"Well," Parvati said as the teacher stopped talking and the class began, "where are we spending our summer vacation?"

"My house is definitely out," Harry said.

"Blaise and I don't live anywhere near muggles," Draco said.

"Neither do I," Ron said.

"Well we can do it at my house, if everyone's okay with it," Hermione said looking at Draco and Blaise, "and if everyone acts nicely to my parents and neighbors. I live in the suburbs, all muggles everywhere."

"I'm fine with it," Parvati and Lavender said in unison and Harry and Ron nodded.

"And you too?" Hermione asked and everyone looked at Draco and Blaise.

"My dad said that I have to do anything possible to pass so I will behave." Draco said.

"Scouts honor," Blaise said.

The teacher walked over to them at this time and she said, "Can I have a word with you?" They all nodded, "Now these groups were all picked at random and when I looked them over I was very concerned with this one. I realize there is a lot of tension in this group and I thought about choosing new groups many times but I decided not to because we have the top students in the class," she said looking at the girls, "and the students that are failing," she said as she looked at the boys, "I think that this will help everyone pass and keep a balance in the group. So I kept it but if there is any fights or any trouble this summer, you all will be punished so I suggest keeping each other in check."

They all nodded and she left.

"Well we'll talk this over on the train, we are all sitting together," Hermione said getting up. Draco then got up and faced her, "Granger who put you in charge? Who said you could make all the rules?" Hermione looked at him and said with lividness on her face, "I have the highest grade in this group, not to mention in the class, and I am sure that you weren't one of those top students she was talking about, thus making me the leader because I am not going to let any of you bring my grade down," Hermione said, then left the class, as she did so Draco mimicked her. Blaise laughed and Harry and Ron got up in anger with their fists clenched, Harry though saw the teacher look at them, as did Draco. So careful not to show anger for the teacher to see Harry said, "In order to pass this class Draco you are going to have to work with us, like it or not and if you and that lackey of yours," Harry said looking at Blaise, "don't get your act together I will go straight to Mrs. Viands tell her that trouble has started already. That means that trouble will be in store for you and Zabini so keep your mouth shut, and besides without Hermione, that girl you just mimicked, the mudblood as you call her, the girl you hate so much you won't be able to pass this class, and I'm sure your father won't like that. So if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." He then shoved Draco a little bit and left with Ron following him close behind.

* * *

When everyone went to bed Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender were all awake in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was still blazing as Hermione was reading by the fire and Lavender and Parvati were talking and giggling every now and then. When some time passed Parvati called Hermione, Hermione looked shocked at this. The girls talked a little bit but Hermione had never considered them friends, nor had she ever really talked to them outside of class. Still Hermione went over and sat next to Parvati, "What's up?" she asked.

"So you sure your parents are going to be cool with six strange kids living in their house for the summer?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "My parents are going to be fine with it, and they are awesome. Besides they're muggles and we live in a muggle neighborhood so it would be easier to do the project there, we'd have a lot of subjects."

The girls nodded and Parvati asked, "Still though, how will we sleep?"

"Well we live in a huge house, my dad inherited from his dad who was a wealthy lawyer and had all these stocks and bonds, we live in a rich neighborhood see, and in our house we have three extra rooms. So it will be no problem at all."

"Oh so will me, you and Parvati share a room?" Lavender asked.

"I think you and Parvati will share, I'll have my bedroom, Ron and Harry, and then Draco and Blaise, but I'll have to get a permission slip to use a bit of magic to pop in the beds," Hermione said.

"Oh, that's cool. Too bad about you not sharing a room with us though," Parvati said, "I was hoping that you, me, and Lavender would share a room and stay up all night talking and stuff. I would like us to get closer."

"We still can Parvati," Lavender said, "like starting now."

Parvati smiled, "So Hermione do you like Harry?"

"What?" Hermione asked, as she blushed red.

"Come on tell us," Lavender said.

"Only as a friend," Hermione said.

"Too bad," Parvati said.

"Yeah," Lavender said, "I mean the way he stood up to Draco for you was so romantic, it's so obvious he likes you."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but why do you care? I mean you only like him as a friend." Lavender said.

"Unless that isn't true." Parvati said.

"Well…" Hermione said, "Maybe I like him a little."

"Just a little huh?" Lavender asked.

"Okay maybe a lot," Hermione admitted, hiding her face in a pillow.

"Oh Hermione don't be shy I mean it's so obvious he likes you too," Parvati said.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah," Lavender said, "and if he didn't it's okay to have a crush. I mean I have one."

"More like a million," Parvati said as she and Hermione laughed.

"Hey, hey, just one right now," Lavender insisted.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Well you know that Draco Malfoy is a hottie," Lavender said.

"As well as a jerk," Hermione said.

"Well that just makes him hotter," Lavender said, "A hottie and a rebel."

Hermione shook her head, "And you Parvati, who are you crushing on?"

"None other than my Draco's best friend the third hottest boy in school Blaise Zabini," Lavender said.

"Third?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah," Lavender said, "Draco's first, Harry's definitely second, maybe first, but I still like Draco better, and Blaise is third."

"Whatever," Parvati said.

"I got an idea," Lavender said.

"What?" Hermione and Parvati asked.

"Well since our men just happen to be in our groups how about we make a pact?" Lavender said.

"What kind of a pact?" Hermione asked.

"We have to sleep with our guys by the end of the summer."

"What, no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on," Lavender said, "it's kind of like a friends forever thing, like when you do the blood thing, only way less gross."

Parvati and Hermione looked at each other, "Okay," they both said and all three girls shook hands, as Hermione smiled. She had no clue what she was in for, but she was glad that at Hogwarts she had made some girl friends, because she missed having girl friends. Besides now she had a reason to look forward to summer, Harry Potter was coming to her house, her parents would finally meet the boy, their daughter never stopped talking about.

**

* * *

**

From the Author:

**_Well I finished Chapter One! And I am excited to start chapter two. I am going to try hard to update as soon as possible but I am swamped with school as well as with my part time job, but I am really excited about this story so I will try and write as much as possible. And sorry if this chapter was a little blah, but I promise things will get better, soon. Thank you so much and please review!_**


	2. Tension

**Chapter 2: Tension!**

The last few weeks of school flew by and soon the Hogwarts students were on the Hogwarts train spending the last few hours with their friends before they went back home and summer vacation started. Everyone had smiles on their faces, well almost everyone. The last compartment which had seven people crammed in there was not the happiest compartment in the train. Lavender Brown looked around, she saw Hermione looking in her book bag, getting a pile of papers out, Ron and Harry talking, and Draco and Blaise looking out the window. She remembered that she had looked forward to this day for weeks so the girls could start their pact but now it didn't seem like a good idea. No one was talking, well they weren't talking together, and at this rate she would never get Draco in bed. So she looked around once more and asked, "So how do we get started?"

Everyone stopped and they all looked at Hermione. Hermione took a few more minutes got all her papers straitened out and then started, "Okay so I read over the papers Mrs. Viands passed out to us. Did anyone else?" she waited for a minute and when no one spoke she continued, "Okay then, anyways there's seven parts to the project, some are more difficult than the other, I have assigned every part to one of us, and that is the part we shall be responsible for, however we still need to talk everything out, so at least once every night we need to get together and discuss our projects, and where we're at and that sort of thing. Also the project is due September 1, but I need everyone's projects on August 1, I am going to read through them and make sure they are free from errors and such things. Will that be okay with you all?" Everyone nodded, and Draco rolled his eyes, however Hermione chose to ignore that.

"Okay now first and foremost we need to decide on a subject, which I think we can do the first week of our arrival, if not sooner. Then a month or a month and a half, or heck all the time up to the first of August shall be used to gather your information and put your part of the project together. Then from August 1 to September 1 shall give me plenty of time to check over our project and have any of you redo it if it is wrong." Everyone nodded again and Hermione continued, "Now like I said previously there is seven parts to this project. First, I did not consider this a part but we need a picture of our subject, that should be easy to get. The seven parts are, first there is general information, and I assigned Ron to that part, she said as she handed Ron a thick packet."

Ron looked at it and said, "Hermione what is this?

"Oh," Hermione said, "Silly me I didn't explain the packets. That is a rule of guidelines I made that you need to follow to complete your part of the assignment correctly, everyone has one, oh and the last few pages explain about your part of the project more in depth and also tells you the information you need," Hermione said. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy to have made these packets for everyone, but Hermione continued, "The second part is to find out about their academic life and career that part I gave to Parvati," she said as she handed her a packet, "The third part is to find out about their materialistic things and how they compare and contrast to our wizard things, like money, cars, brooms, that kind of thing. This I gave to Zabini," she said and gave Blaise the packet and then continued, " The fifth part is about what muggles do in their free time, the sports, and their activities. Malfoy that's the one you are doing," she said as she gave him a packet. Draco looked at it and looked at her, and shook his head, however it did not affect Hermione so she went on, "The fifth part is Lavender's part. She has to report on muggle relationships with their families and friends," she gave Lavender a packet and went on, "The sixth part is about love I gave that part to Harry," she quickly handed him a packet and looked away, then Parvati and Lavender snickered quietly. "The seventh part is the part I'm doing. It's about explaining the muggles thinking skills, how they accomplish and reason about their ordinary as well as their unexpected events without magic," she put a packet aside for herself and then asked, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "Are you insane?"

"Excuse me?" she answered.

"You expect me to have read this packet by when?" he asked.

"By tomorrow morning, as I expect you all."

"Listen Granger," Blaise said, "I know that the seven of us aren't exactly the best of friends, and I am sure that we won't be goofing off and hanging out together everyday but have you ever heard of time off you know to have some fun?"

"Fun?" Hermione said, "No, this summer is not going to be fun. First of all we are all going to work and work hard on this project, and second of all you and Malfoy are not going to run amuck my neighborhood not knowing the rules, or not knowing what to do, or exposing our secret, or messing around with those poor muggles. You two promised to behave remember?"

"Yeah, we remember," Draco said, "But this would be my and Blaise's first time in the muggle world. We want to explore, you know live a little. I mean we do have three months to work on this project, it'll be done."

"No, Draco Malfoy you listen to me. Three months can be plenty of time for a passing project or a failing one we are going to focus on this project, nothing else we are going to work hard and I expect nothing less than an A," she then looked at everyone's reaction and then said, "But if we work hard enough and we get it done then I'm sure we can find some time to explore the muggle world." As she said this she saw that everyone smiled and Lavender asked, "So I mean are we going to meet real muggles? Like hang with them and stuff?"

"Are you guys kidding?" Hermione asked, "Not one of you has been in the muggle world before?"

"Nope," they all said except for Harry.

"And not one of you has met real muggles?"

"No," they all said as they shook their heads, well all except for Harry. Hermione looked at all of them in amazement shook her head and said, "Harry you are going to help me, I mean five teenage wizards that have never been in the muggle world before, don't know what to do, or how to act like and that will probably be fascinated about everything that they see. Oh for the love of Merlin we are in big trouble, I can only hope that we can pull this off."

"Hermione we will," Harry said, "I mean there isn't that big of a problem. Lavender and Parvati will fit right in, I'm sure of it, Malfoy and Zabini are not stupid, they'll pick it up quick, and Ron I'm sure will have no problem."

"See Granger," Draco said, "If Potter can find it in his heart to accept us, I'm sure you can too."

As soon as he said this everyone got quiet for a minute they had all forgotten that they were enemies. For a moment they had forgotten but only for a moment because there was hatred rooted in the heart of everyone there. But Lavender Brown being the spunky girl she was said, "Okay so there is definitely tension in the room," everyone looked at her and said nothing but Blaise who rolled his eyes shook his head and said, "Nice detective work Sherlock."

"Okay I am trying to make peace," she said and continued, "Now we obviously have to work together and whether we like it or not we have to get to know each other. Now since Hermione and her parents were so nice as to offer us their home I suggest that for the summer we forget the hatred, we forget school, our parents everything, and we bury the hatchet and get to know each other, become friends and enjoy our summer. So how about it?"

No one spoke and then Lavender looked at Parvati. Parvati looked at her and said, "Okay I agree I mean we're all new to this neighborhood with the exception of Hermione and we need to help each other so I am willing to forgive and forget and just all be friends."

However no one else felt that way. Hermione had her head down and Harry and Ron were looking out the window while Blaise and Draco merely looked at the two girls. Lavender shook her head, "Guys I'm not asking you all to be best buddies I'm just asking you all to forgive each other." Still no one talked. Lavender then turned to Hermione, "Okay Hermione since you won't forgive Draco and Blaise then tell us why you hate them."

Hermione said, "I really don't want to start any trouble."

"Obviously you do," Lavender said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm talking about you, if you wont forgive them then you are starting trouble, so you might as well tell them why you hate them and don't hold back because I think that they deserve to know," Lavender said.

"All right Lavender the reason why I hate them is because they call me mudblood and because they hate Harry," Hermione said.

"All right," Lavender said, "Good."

"Ron why do you hate them?"

"Because they hate Harry and because they make fun of me and my family," Ron said still looking out the window.

"And Harry your hate?" Lavender asked.

"It's complicated Lavender but mostly because he hates my friends and he hates me," Harry said.

"Hey," Draco said, "Could it be Mr. Potter that you are mistaken? Wasn't it true that on the first day of school I wanted to be your friend, and you blew me off? If someone had done that to you would you still like them?"

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Blaise asked.

Harry looked at Draco he then said, "So basically the only reason you have been picking on me and my friends is because I didn't want to be your friend the first day."

"Potter mostly yes, that and the way I was raised, but a leopard can change its spots, and perhaps I could have changed but you gave me no chance. However I do agree with the girls we have no one but each other for the next three months and we need to help each other so I'm willing to forget for three months," Draco said as he stood up and held out a hand. Harry looked at him and at everyone else and he stood up and shook Draco's hand, "I'm willing to forget too, and I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too Potter," Draco said.

Everyone then gave his or her apologies to everyone else whether it was necessary or not. But they were accepted and received sincerely. If it was any other situation this wouldn't happen but the teen witches and wizards were going to a new house and new environment for three months where they had no one but each other, and the only people they could talk to were each other. The rest of the train ride was spent making small talk with one another, and although it wasn't much of an improvement it was some, Hermione thought, because at least Draco and Harry decided to put their past behind them for three months, and if Draco and Harry could forgive each other than maybe the inevitable could happen. Maybe this summer she could have some fun, maybe this project could work out after all, because as she thought about it she came to a conclusion, the fact that forgiveness is the first step towards friendship.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

_Okay I am done with chapter two, and I am sorry if this chapter was a little boring but it was necessary. The point that I tried to make in this chapter was that during the summer they all become friends. That's what I needed for in my story, but then I thought about it. I could understand that Parvati and Lavender could forgive and have crushes on Draco and Blaise, but could Harry, Ron, and Hermione ever forgive Draco? The conclusion that I came to and you may disagree with me is that no they couldn't forgive Draco. And possible they could but it would take time, time that this project nor this summer and the events in my story wouldn't allow for. Thus not really wanting to ruin the characters characteristics I made it that they do forgive each other sincerely for, at this time they think for only three months. The reason this is, is that they forgive each other because of fear. Because they are going into a world where they know nothing of. The only thing they know is each other and I think that fear can overcome hatred. So their friendship is not really a want but to each student it seems like a necessary evil. So although they may not like each other right now, they might later on, because if you spent enough time with somebody you'll find something you like about them, or you'll hate them more, but the point is that it is realistic, I just didn't want to get flames up the whazoo for making Draco and Harry friends in such a short time. One they're not friends yet, and two fear makes you do crazy things, so thank you and please review!_

_Thank you so much to all who reviewed:_

_whatever you want it to be_

_CrabApplGlory_

_Manda of the Melons_

_Kurama's Mate_


	3. My Hermione

**Chapter 3: My Hermione!**

Hermione woke up to the sound of the door knocking. She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and saw that it was eight. Her mom and dad were already on their way to work, and she knew who it was on the door. She didn't want to answer it, so she just stood there and thought: _she'll go away soon_. So she put her pillow over her head and started sleeping again, ignoring the continued knocking on the doorway. On the room opposite Hermione where Lavender and Parvati were sleeping Lavender woke up, she heard the knocking and immediately headed to Hermione's room. She quietly opened the door and softly said, "Hermione, are you awake? There's someone knocking at your door."

Hermione took the pillow off her head and looked at Lavender who went and sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled and said, "I know." Lavender looked at her weirdly and said, "Well shouldn't you answer it?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I know who it is, it's my best friend ever, she does this every year, the first morning I come back from school she comes to my house at eight and we always go out for breakfast, and go shopping, and spend the whole day together."

"That sounds like fun," Lavender said, "Why don't you want to go this year."

"Because I can't leave you all here, and besides we have homework to do."

"Hermione you can just explain everything to her and the two of you can spend the day together with us."

"I can't Lavender she may be my best friend but I haven't told her that I am a witch."

"Oh," Lavender said.

Hermione smiled, "Just go back to bed, she'll leave in a little while." Lavender nodded and left Hermione's room. Hermione put her pillow over her head and began to sleep once more. As Lavender excited Hermione's room her eyes fell on Draco as he got of his room dressed only in his boxers. Lavender saw him and smiled, he smiled as well and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

"So does Granger know someone's knocking on her door?"

"Yeah, Hermione doesn't want to talk to whoever is at the door so don't open it okay?"

"Okay," Draco said, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Lavender nodded her head and went back to her own bed falling back asleep. Draco waited a moment and then took a quick turn. He went down the stairs slowly and careful not to wake anyone and then he opened the door. He smiled as soon as he saw a girl. The girl was wearing a pair of surfer point white shorts that were extremely shorts revealing her perfectly toned legs and a white bikini top with white flip flops. The girl looked shocked as she said, "Who are you?"

"Am I dreaming?" answered Draco.

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"I must be dreaming, for a girl like you to show up in front of my door."

"This isn't your door."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"You're right it's not my door, it's my girlfriends door."

"Hermione Granger is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you could ask her but she's in bed, she's tired from staying up all night making sweet, sweet love to me."

Then she just looked him and said, "You are a liar."

He looked at her and smiled after he waited a few seconds smiling at her he said, "I know I'm just screwing around, but uh for real, was there something you wanted angel."

"Where is Hermione?"

"She's asleep."

"Can you wake her up? I need her."

"Actually she's not in the mood to talk to you, or so she said, not right now anyways but she will talk to you later."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"I would never lie to a girl as pretty and as gorgeous as you."

"You did ten seconds ago."

"Yeah, but that was for a different reason."

"What reason?"

"This reason."

"What?"

"See now you are talking to me where as if I would have told you ten minutes ago that Hermione didn't want to see you at the moment you would have walked out of my life forever, but now for a few more seconds I can be happy because you the gorgeous angel that is standing in front of me are gracing me with your presence."

She looked at him and said, "You are much too kind."

"I mean it."

"You mean what?"

"You are the hottest girl I think that I have ever seen. Would you do me the honor of coming to my bedroom and making sweet, sweet, passionate love to me?"

"You don't stop do you?"

"I'm sorry but I have to say obscene things so you can stay here talking to me for a longer amount of time."

"How did you know I was leaving?"

"Weren't you?"

"No, I didn't want you to stop the compliments."

"Well I got plenty more of those."

She smiled, "Seriously quit fucking around, who are you?"

"Your dream man."

"Really?" she said moving closer to him.

"Really," he said.

She moved so close to him so that her breasts were pushing against his chest, her big brown eyes looking deep in his blue ones, her sweet red lips tantalizing his, boy he wanted to kiss her, and then suddenly he felt her hand touch his perfectly toned abs and she kissed him, as she was kissing him her hand was moving south, and she stopped as she reached the rim of his boxers. She slid her right index finger inside his boxers and started slowly sliding in other fingers, as Draco felt this he stopped the kiss, grabbed both her hands and stopped her and said, "Here? Now?"

"No, not here, not now, not at all. I simply wanted to show that you aren't the only one who can tease, now tell me the truth, and I mean the actual truth."

"Okay," he said, "I love the kiss it was hot."

"Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. The truth is that Hermione is asleep in her bed, I am her friend from school, we're doing a project so we I have to spend the summer her. Hermione is asleep because she's tired because we stayed up late last night and I am sorry but she can't come down and talk to you, so there you can go now, you don't have to put up with me anymore."

She looked at him, "And that is the truth?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Okay, and then why did you make all those lies up?"

"Well call me crazy but I don't wake up every morning and the first thing I see is a beautiful girl, especially one as gorgeous as you, so I wanted to talk to you."

She smiled, "I'm Maria by the way, Maria Parker."

"Draco Malfoy."

She smiled at him as he smiled at her, she looked at him and said, "Well Draco Malfoy I better be going." She hesitated for a minute looking at him with her eyes and biting her lip and then she turned around. Draco looked at her and then said, "Wait Maria, wait, I uh, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing now why?"

"Well how about you do something with me? Just as friends I swear."

"Okay, fine, just me and you?"

"Well, no I'll bring some friends along, if that's okay?"

"Sure no problem, bring as many as you want."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then."

* * *

He ran back to the house and quietly went up the stairs and into the second bedroom to the left he entered. There four bunk beds in the room where the four boys slept, they all had to share a room because the other extra room, the one Hermione had told them about on the train, was now turned into a gym. He quickly grabbed some clothes and then woke up the other three boys. They all looked mad seeing as how Hermione had made everyone stay up late and no one had gotten any sleep. Draco however smiled at all of them and said, "Guys I have found the hottest girl in the world. And she's waiting for us downstairs." 

"Are you awake yet?" Blaise asked.

"It isn't a dream guys, this muggle girl was here for Hermione but Hermione wasn't feeling well or something, anyways whatever that crap was about it doesn't matter because she has nothing to do, and I convinced her to show me around town and she said I could bring friends so, friends come on."

"I don't know," Ron said, "If Hermione didn't want to see her then I'm not coming."

"Weasly this girl is drop dead gorgeous she's hot man, you all have to come."

"I'm in," Blaise said.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"I don't know guys," Harry said.

"Harry she's fucking hot, okay?" Draco said, "And hot girls have hot friends, you and Ron should come."

Harry looked at Draco then at Blaise who went and got some clothes and then turned to Ron, "How about it?"

Ron said, "I am not going out in a strange city with a girl I don't know."

"A hot girl you don't know," Draco said.

"I'm not Harry, you can go if you want, but I'm staying," Ron said as he put the covers over his head and went back to bed. Blaise and Draco looked at Harry and Draco said, "Moment of no return Harry, I got a hot girl waiting downstairs, now you can come with me and Blaise and have fun or you can stay here and do school work. In or out?"

Harry thought about it for a second and said, "I'm in."

"All right Potter," Blaise said.

"What I tell you Blaise," Draco said, "Potter's a ladies man like you and me."

Harry went got some clothes and Draco said, "All right now I'm going in the bathroom and changing first." When the all three boys were all dressed they went downstairs carefully not to wake anyone up. They opened the door and they saw Maria waiting out there with her red convertible with the top down. The boys walked up to her and she smiled at them. They all smiled at her and she said, "Hi guys, how are you doing?"

"Good," Harry said.

"Better now," Blaise said.

She smiled, "I'm Maria Parker by the way."

"Harry Potter."

"Blaise Zabini."

"So you guys trouble like Draco," Maria asked as she started the car and Hermione's house was soon out of sight.

"No," Blaise said, "Not me, but Potter here he's got trouble written all over him."

"Is that true Harry?" Maria asked.

"Sadly yes," Harry said, "I'm a troublemaker, not to mention a heartbreaker."

"Well," Draco said, "We're all trouble and we're all heartbreakers."

"Really?" Maria asked, "And you're all friends with Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah," Draco said, "The three of us are inseparable and Hermione she just can't live without us. Ain't that right Harry?"

"That's true," Harry said.

"So you guys are close friends then?" she asked.

"Best of friends," Blaise added.

"We can't be separated," Harry said looking at the two.

"You guys look like good friends," she said, "And you do look like you're the heartbreakers of your school."

"Oh we are," Draco said, "but right now we're all single."

"All?" Maria asked, "Three handsome guys like you single?"

"I know, it's hard to believe," Harry said, he smiled then turned to her, "We're just waiting for the right girl."

She looked at him through her mirror and their eyes met for a moment and she smiled at him sweetly. He smiled at her and for a moment Harry drowned out Draco's voice and all the other talking that was going in the car and Harry really felt included, even though he was here with Draco and Blaise right at this moment their personalities meshed well together, and even Maria seemed to think so, and he couldn't help it, he thought that he had made the right choice; he just wished that Ron was here too.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Hermione screamed over the phone. 

"How do you know?" Hermione screamed again as the person on the other line said something.

"It's nine o'clock at night, how could you not keep track of your daughter?" Hermione said once more louder than the previous time.

"Okay, okay," Hermione screamed, "Bye," she then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Lavender asked.

"Nope nothing," Hermione said, "Maria's mom said that she hasn't been in touch with Maria all day, because she was supposed to be with me. But she said that I shouldn't worry because she's probably out with her other friends."

"Oh," everyone said.

"Hermione," her mother said, "We're going to bed honey, will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I just wanted to talk to Maria but she's not home. I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay, and tell Draco, Harry, and Blaise good night from me, I haven't seen them all day," Mrs. Granger said.

"Sure thing mom," Hermione said, as her mother went up to bed.

"Hermione," Parvati said, "Maybe we should tell your mom."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "No, I'm sure that they'll be here any minute, I'm positive of it."

"Hermione," Ron said, "If I were you I wouldn't worry as much."

"Are you mad Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows where they are? They haven't been in the muggle world before; they could have done something wrong. I mean what if they used magic? What if they exposed our secret? We are doomed."

"You are fretting over nothing," Ron said, "One, they don't have their wands with them so they can't do any magic and, two, Harry's with them, he'll keep them in check, so just calm down."

"You're right," Hermione said, "Harry's with them, and as long as Harry's with them, then they should be fine. I trust Harry can handle himself."

* * *

"Well Harry?" Draco asked as they were outside the door to Hermione's house and Maria waved goodbye to them. After they waived bye to her Harry said, "I must admit Draco I had fun." 

"Tonight was the best night ever," Blaise said, "I have to admit that three of us we can party pretty good."

"Yeah," Draco said, "plus we can get a lot of girls. Look at all the numbers I got. And after Harry explained what they are I tell you I'm excited."

Blaise and Harry laughed and they all held out a stack of pieces of papers loaded with phone numbers. Blaise compared them quickly and said, "I think boys that I got the most. I blew you out of the water."

"Yea," Draco said, "because they felt sorry for you."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, "Because I got the jewel of them all. I got Mia's phone number."

"Shut up," Draco said, "she gave her phone number to all three of us, she wants to hang out again."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "But I think you guys should have seen the way she looked at me, when she handed me the phone number."

"Yeah right," Draco said.

"No, no," Harry said, "Blaise is right, she was looking at him in a special way, because he had a piece of lettuce stuck on his teeth."

Draco and Harry laughed; Blaise looked at them funny and said, "What about you Draco, mister high and mighty, when she tried on that pink miniskirt?" Draco looked at Blaise and Harry as they chuckled and asked, "What?"

Blaise then pretending to be Draco said, "Nice, now let's see how you'd look with that off."

Harry and Blaise laughed hysterically and Harry said, "What kind of pick line is that?"

"Shut up," Draco said, "What about Harry huh?"

"No," Harry said, "We don't need to bring that up again."

"Oh I think we do," Blaise said, "I mean that was the funniest thing ever."

Draco and Blaise started laughing already, and then Draco stopped and said, "I mean how do you…" But before he could finish his sentence the door opened and Lavender, Parvati, Ron, and Hermione all with very stern looks on their faces were standing there looking at the three boys. They boys all stopped laughing and Hermione asked, "Where were you?"

"Out," Draco answered.

"Don't you give me that Malfoy. You shut up, how could you do this? Why do you always start trouble? You an Blaise made a promise to me that you wouldn't cause trouble," Hermione said.

"They didn't Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh no," Hermione said, "Ron told me the truth, he told me it was Draco."

"Ron is lying," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said, "Of course I'm not lying, he's mad, he's drunk, I don't know but something's wrong."

"No, Ron, you can stop now," Harry said looking straight at Ron, "It's all right, I am telling them the truth, you do not have to cover for me anymore. You can tell them, that I told everyone to come and you refused because you were tired."

"Is this true Ron?" Hermione asked although still looking skeptical of Harry.

"Yes," Ron said, "It's true I was covering for Harry."

"See," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Then that's different. Still though you shouldn't have gone and you should have left a letter or something to tell me and you should have called. I mean it's fine just don't let it happen again." She then turned to Draco and Blaise and said, "Sorry I blamed you."

"It's all right," Blaise said as he tapped Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, we all make mistakes Granger," Draco said and pinched her cheek, Hermione smiled a bit, and then Lavender, Parvati, and Ron followed Draco and Blaise into the living room. Hermione was about to go in but Harry caught her arm and said, "Hermione thanks for understanding," she nodded her head and said, "Did you have a nice time?"

"I did but I missed you and Ron."

"Good."

"Hermione should just give them a chance, people can surprise you sometimes."

"You surprise me Harry, you hate Draco and now you just had a good time with him."

"Hermione I don't know but that day on the train I really let go."

"How? How could you forgive him for six years of pain that he caused for you?"

"I didn't forgive him, not completely, but I don't know he's acting different. We're all acting different here, even you."

"Me?"

"Yes you Hermione, I know that you forgave Draco too."

"No, I'll never forgive him, just like I know you haven't."

"Actually I have. I had fun with him today, I don't know if Draco will be this way in our seventh year at Hogwarts, but for right now, for this summer, I consider Draco and Blaise my friends and so should you."

"I can't, not yet anyways, and I am surprised how you can be so forgiving."

"I'm surprised too, I don't know what made want to go today but I went and I enjoyed their company."

Hermione smiled, "So it was Draco."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but don't tell anybody."

"I promise Harry, and I'll never break my promises to you."

"Neither will I," Harry said, "Hermione there's not one person in the world that means more to me than you and Ron. But this summer being here in the muggle Draco and Blaise have changed."

"Changes don't happen in a day Harry, not that kind of change."

"I've never met a girl like you Hermione Granger, and I doubt I ever will." He walked up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek, she turned to face him and their faces were so close. She looked at him and she said, "What was that for?"

"For not changing, for inviting us all in your home, for treating me so well, for making so proud of you, for showing me so much, for teaching me so much. For accepting me, for meaning something to me, for letting me mean something to you, for everything you've done for me, for going through everything we have, for being you for being my best friend in the world for just being my one and only Hermione Granger." He then walked inside and she was left standing at the door staring at the night sky with her hand on the cheek that Harry kissed thinking: _I'm his Hermione Granger!_

**_

* * *

Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you so much to all who reviewed I am so happy you all like, so far this is my favorite chapter so please let me know what you think. Your opinion is so vital so please even if you don't agree with something please just let me know! Anyways this chapter went a little fast and maybe it is a little sloppy but I tried really hard to write it quickly and post it so I hope that you all enjoy it, and for the next chapter I already have an idea what it is going to be about, so it will probably be updated soon. But if it isn't then that means I'm grounded because I did bad on my war unit history test for A.P. History. So let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope that I do good on that test. _**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_RedAndGold4LeafClovers_**

_**Acdc7987**_

**_Mia_**

**_Ellie_**


	4. The Next Morning!

**Chapter 4: The Next Morning!**

Ron woke up the next morning to find his room empty. He saw the three beds made and no sign of any of the other boys. He looked at the time and saw that it was nine in the morning and thought: _Mr. and Mrs. Granger must be long gone by now, but where is Harry?_ He made his bed, got dressed then walked out of his room, where he saw Parvati get out of hers. He smiled at her and she smiled at him, as she said, "Good morning Ron."

"Morning Parvati, do you know where the guys are?"

"No," Parvati said, "Lavender was still asleep I just woke her up and I was about to go wake up Hermione."

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs then, you guys can come and join me soon."

"Yeah," Parvati said, "we'll be right down."

"Okay," Ron said and he started making his way towards the stairs and Parvati went in Hermione's room. She found Hermione in her room dressed and she was surprised to see Hermione look so cute. Parvati never thought that Hermione paid any attention to her looks, but today Hermione's hair was straight and tied half up with a white bow. She was wearing slim leg white Capri pants with a pink tee shirt and pink flip-flops. She was looking at herself in the mirror and when Parvati walked in she immediately stopped and blushed. Parvati smiled, "You look cute Hermione."

"Thanks Parvati," Hermione smiled as she got away from the mirror quickly and said, "So should we go down stairs?"

"Yeah, sure," Parvati said, "But, uh, I had a question, today is when we're picking our subject right?"

"Actually," Hermione said, "I thought today we could go to the mall or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, this bet, the pact, I mean – or whatever, we really need to start working on it, don't you agree?"

"Agree with what?" Lavender asked as she walked in the room.

"Lavender, hi," both girls said, as Lavender sat on Hermione's bed.

"Hermione you look cute," Lavender said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Anyways, agree with what?" Lavender asked once again.

"Hermione thinks that we should take the day off the project and work on the pact," Parvati said.

"Really?" Lavender asked.

"I know," Parvati said.

"Hermione this wouldn't have anything to do with Harry going out with the guys and that girl last night would it?" Lavender asked looking at Hermione very closely.

"Oh you mean Maria?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Lavender said.

"Trust it's got nothing to do with her, Harry, Draco, Blaise or every other guy on the planet would not want anything to do with her. In fact if they're smart they'll stay as far away from Maria as possible," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked.

Hermione looked at the two girls, "Nothing really, just that no guy should ever think about having something with Maria."

"Why?" Parvati asked, "Is she not pretty at all?"

"No, she's gorgeous, perfectly gorgeous, flawless in a way, and I can't say that I haven't been jealous of her at times. But then I realized that there is nothing to be jealous about," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing just forget Maria," Hermione asked, "she's not the reason for today at all."

"Then what is?" Parvati asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "Harry kissed me last night."

"Really?" Parvati asked.

"What?" Lavender said.

"Well only on the cheek, but still I mean it was magical," Hermione said as she touched the cheek that Harry had kissed the night before, "It felt like I was the only one that mattered, like I was his one and only, and I liked it."

"Aw," the girls said.

Hermione smiled, "It was perfect."

Lavender said, "Well I got to see Draco in his boxers how hot is that?"

"And?" Parvati asked.

"His body if so perfect, I can't begin to describe how I felt, I tried to hold all my feelings in, Merlin I wanted to jump him so bad. I swear even thinking about him makes me shiver," Lavender said as laid herself on the bed.

"Lavender," Hermione said, "stop it."

"Come on Hermione admit it, I know he can be a jerk but he is gorgeous," Lavender said.

"He is handsome," Hermione said, "but nothing more."

"Okay," Lavender said, "Think what you want I for one adore him."

Ron walked downstairs and he heard three voices coming from the living room. He knew immediately that it was Harry, Draco, and Blaise, and walked in the direction of the room, when he got there he stood there for a moment being completely ignored by the three who were deep into the conversation they were having. Ron saw that placed on the table in front of the three boys, they each had a pile of papers with some kind of writing that Ron couldn't see.

"What about Nicole?" Blaise asked holding up a card, "Now she was pretty hot?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "but not nearly as hot as Maria. The one that was hotter than Maria was Lauren."

"What?" Draco yelled, "That skinny little mouse? Are you two kidding me? Trust me there was no girl hotter than Maria. I mean even her name, Maria, huh; it kind of makes me want to sing. I mean such a beautiful name. Everything about her is beautiful she's flawless, I think I love her."

Ron thought, _She's a muggle Draco can you love a muggle?_

"Oh shut up," Harry said, "You say that about every pretty girl."

"Hey," Draco said, "In my life I have never seen a girl that gorgeous, maybe you two have, lucky you, but I haven't. I don't think there is a girl prettier than Maria."

"There's always someone better," Harry said.

"Not for me, I am stamped guys, and you know what that stamp says?" Draco asked the two boys, "Taken by Maria."

"Or at least until he sees a prettier girl," Blaise said as he and Harry laughed.

"Shut up, I am totally committed, she's perfect," Draco said.

"There's no such thing as perfect," Ron said as he walked up to them and sat near Harry, "the more perfect someone seems the less they are." All three boys looked at him and Draco said, "Very deep Weasly but you didn't see Maria."

"I'm glad, too," Ron said.

"Trust me Ron, you're wrong," Harry said, "The girl is perfect, Malfoy is right, there is not a girl more gorgeous or perfect, there is no girl like her, trust me."

"Hell, yes," Draco said, "but forget about that, I'm glad you're up, I have come up with a chance for you to redeem yourself Weasly. A chance for you to become friends with us, be in our gang."

"What chance?"

"Very simple," Draco said, "It is for all of us in fact."

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Well… I came up with it last night, while I was lying awake thinking about the love of my life, Maria, or Mia, as I like to call her. The sweetheart of this town, the apple of my eye."

"Get on with it," Harry said.

"Okay, Harry," Draco said, "Last night I came up with something to spice up our summer. I was in our bedroom thinking guys and girls living together in one house, and there's nothing going on between us. No drama no chemistry, no nothing, just boredom. So I thought why not shake things up? Make it a little interesting. I have come up with a contest. We will each be chosen a girl, by random draw, the girl that we chose will be the girl we have to sleep with by the end of the summer. The guy who accomplishes the deed first wins 30 galleons that means every loser has to pay 10 galleons each to the winner. The second one to finish shall get paid 5 galleons each by the 3 others, including the winner, the third one to finish gets nothing, and the last one to finish has to do a dare, any dare chosen by the other three. No matter how bad, no matter how horrible, no matter how much you hate it, you shall have no choice. So what do you guys think?"

All three boys looked at him. Then they looked at each other. Blaise smiled and said, "You don't even got to ask me, man."

"All right," Draco said, and gave Blaise a high five.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Man, I wouldn't miss out on it," Harry said, and he got a high five from Blaise and Draco. Then the three boys turned to Ron. Ron though looked at the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his best friend, Harry Potter, the one who hated Slytherin, was now best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He couldn't talk to Harry now; he would later, but not now. Something in his gut was telling him not to do this, but he didn't want to be left out, not again, he couldn't let Harry drift away from him and get closer to Malfoy and Zabini. He had some money, Fred and George had given him 50 galleons because they had won a bet, his parents didn't know but he had the money. So left with no option Ron looked up and said, "Yeah, I'm in."

Harry smiled at him and said, "All right Ron."

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, Weasly finally decided to show some backbone."

"Shut up," Ron said.

"Continue Draco," Harry said, "Which four girls are we talking about?"

Draco smiled, "The only girls we've got, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, and Maria."

"What?" Ron asked.

"You said, you're in Weasly, now you can't back out," Draco said.

"Fine," Ron said, "Give me the damn hat I'll even draw first."

Draco took out the hat that he had been hiding and put it in front of Ron. Ron put his hand in and Draco said, "Take out the paper and don't say whom you got just yet." Ron nodded and took out a piece of paper that was folded in half, he didn't look at it, next Blaise drew, then Draco, then Harry. Draco looked at his paper and said, "Weasly open yours first."

Ron looked at him and then opened his paper, "I got Parvati."

"Harry," Draco said, "You're next."

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Well ain't that just fate," Blaise said.

"Hey, I told you guys, I don't like Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco said, "But we know better. However for now we can pretend, we'll let it go."

"Now Blaise say yours is Lavender and you've made me the winner the today," Draco said.

Blaise opened his paper and jumped with delight, He got up on the table and screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I got her, I got Mia, I got Maria Parker! Maria is mine!"

"What!" Draco screamed he looked at his paper, "I got Lavender? Come on Lavender?"

"What about me?" Lavender asked as she came down the stairs following Hermione and Parvati behind. Draco looked at each of the boys as they each hid their papers and then Draco said, "We weren't talking about you Lavender, we were talking about my favorite flower, which is a lavender, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So are you guys ready to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Great do you guys want to go out to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, "I want to go to the same place where Mia took us yesterday."

"Mia?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, "that's her nickname you know, that's what this one girl called her."

"She hates it," Hermione said, "but forget her, how about we forget her completely and think about breakfast, now we'll go and eat breakfast there, but we'll focus on our project, okay?" Hermione said and she winked at the two girls as they smiled.

"Great," Blaise said, "because that's all I wanted to talk about to too."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, because I got the perfect idea, for it," Blaise said.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"How about we make Maria, our subject?"

"Maria?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"We can't."

"Why not?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, Lavender said, "What is so horrible about Maria?"

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

_**Okay sorry it took me so long to update and sorry it is kind of short. But thank you to all who reviewed:**_

RedAndGold4LeafClovers

Hotskittles

Amrawo

Realmadridfan

acdc7987


	5. Nothing

**Chapter 5: Nothing.**

"Nothing is wrong with Maria," Hermione said.

"Okay, okay," Parvati said.

"NO," Draco said, "I want to know, Hermione you better start telling us."

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione said.

"Oh come on," Lavender said as she moved closer to Draco, "tell them what you told us upstairs."

"What did she say?" Blaise asked.

"Well she said something like, no guy would ever want to be near Maria, no guy can, no guy has a chance, and she realized that there was nothing to be jealous of her about, or something like that," Parvati said.

"What?" Blaise asked, "Hermione are you crazy? I mean the second I saw her I wanted to be all over her."

"Hermione you should tell the guys," Parvati said, "So they know to stay away from her. Also I am really curious as well so just go ahead and tell us."

"Come on Hermione tell us," Harry said as he grabbed her hand. Hermione looked at him and said, "Okay fine, I'll spill, but you guys should sit down, and Blaise get off the table." Every one sat down and Hermione began telling her story.

"I have lived here all my life, and around fourth grade was when Maria moved here. I still remember her first day of school, how shy she was, and how scared of everyone, I took, her and I introduced her to my friends, including her in the highest ring of popularity," Hermione said, then Draco interrupted, "You were popular?"

"Do you want me to continue Malfoy?"

"Yes, please."

"Good then shush. Anyways including her in the highest ring of popularity. Introducing her to all my friends accepting her and teaching her everything that I knew and as usual the student surpassed the teacher, and as time went on I got jealous of her. She always had the prettiest clothes, always the cutest shoes, the prettiest accessories, she always did her hair the prettiest, always knew what to say, always knew what to do, she made many friends, she took a personality all on her own, totally separate from me and my world, and overshadowed me very soon. Especially when we got to sixth grade, the true division occurred. That was when we started middle school, and everything between us changed. She went on and tried out for the dance team, the cheerleading squad, and made them both. She was the prettiest girl, and all the guys loved her, and all the girls wanted to be her. And while she became the very image of perfection, the icon of popularity, I became a bookworm, what I am today. We drifted, and she took the friends that belonged to me, the reputation that once was mine, and the life I was supposed to lead, she took all that away from me. However she was even more perfect than I thought. She was so nice, sweet, and compassionate, she never forgot me, if we were in a class together and we had to do a project with a partner, she always wanted to be my partner, even though everyone wanted to be hers, because she was smart as well, the one thing that was supposed to be mine, but wasn't. Still everywhere she saw me in school and outside of school, she always said hi, and now even though I go to Hogwarts every summer she always spends a lot of time with me. The teachers love her, the parents love her, the kids love her, everyone loves her, and I was always jealous, until I discovered the truth. Then I saw that there was nothing to be jealous about, nothing at all, because no matter how many guys try, no matter how many guys wish, no matter how many guys hope, they can't be with her." Hermione said as she smiled and paused.

"Why?" Blaise asked, "Is she gay?"

"NO," Hermione said, "Just let me finish. She's not gay, she's totally heterosexual."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Draco asked.

"She has Tom." Hermione said.

"Tom?" Blaise asked, "Is that a disease or something?"

"No it's a person," Hermione said, "You see before Maria came here the three most popular kids in our school were me, Tom, and Rob. Tom and Rob unlike me went on the same path as Maria; they became extremely popular, as I knew they would. In sixth grade Tom and Maria went out, he was her first boyfriend, until the summer of sixth grade. While they were going out they were all everyone would talk about. They were the perfect couple, everyone agreed, everyone said they should never break up; I mean they were Ms. and Mr. Popularity, Mr. And Ms. Universe. They were perfect for each other."

"Well now they're not together anymore," Draco said, "Do you even have a point Granger?'

"Yes," Hermione said, "Sixth grade was my last year in this school seeing as how I went to Hogwarts."

"And?" Blaise asked.

"They broke up in the summer after sixth grade, and ever since then every boyfriend that Maria has had has had an unfortunate event happen to him, well the ones in the summer, anyways. Oh I can list them for you, On our first year, when she was in seventh grade in the summer, she had three boyfriends, Shane, John, and … Charles, Shane broke his leg, John broke his arm, and Charles was put in a coma because he had a car accident while going to visit Maria when she was sick. Charles and Maria were the closest. In the summer of eighth grade she had two boyfriends, Brad and Landon, Brad got caught for smoking weed, even though he really did not do drugs, and Landon got caught for underage drinking, even though he really did not drink. When she was in ninth grade, at the end of our third year, she had one boyfriend, the only one that year, Nathan. He loved her like no other, and she loved him, so much, they were perfect, unfortunately when they were going to celebrate their six-month anniversary Nathan disappeared. They said he was kidnapped, but I know better, well now I do. After that in the summer of tenth grade, our fourth year, she started going with Rob, I've never seen him happier than that month, and then he broke up with her, and then I figured everything out," Hermione said, "But if you still don't believe me I can list more guys."

"Wait," Blaise said, "So you're saying she's jinxed?"

"No," Hermione said, "That's what I thought at first, but I learned the truth."

"Which is?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Which is," Hermione said, "Tom and Maria would have never broken up, but Tom thought they should, later he regretted it but it was too late. They broke up, because Tom, along with Rob went to a different school the next year. Ever since then Maria's been jinxed, and last year I found out why. Tell me Draco, Blaise; tell me if you have ever heard of these names? Robert Phillips and Thomas Pace."

"Yeah," they both said right away, and Draco continued, "They are said to be the best quidditch players in the country and I believe they go Durmstrang, I heard that once they get out of school they've got a guaranteed job in playing for quidditch professionally."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "In fact people have been saying that they are even better than Victor Krum."

"100 times better," Draco said.

'Stop!" Hermione yelled, "My point is that Thomas Pace and Robert Phillips are Tom and Rob, and Tom won't let anyone go near Maria. He's figured out a way to use magic outside of school, and no guy can go near her, not even Rob who really loved her, and if he won't even let his best friend be happy with her then he sure wouldn't let some other guy be happy with her."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "But those guys were muggles, we are wizards, and I'm in the mood to do something dangerous, so Draco, Harry, let's go."

"Did you not hear me?" Hermione asked, "He will stop at nothing, he wants Maria all to himself." However the three boys were halfway out the door when Hermione said, "Wait we're all going with you." And then everyone left, they walked three houses up and knocked on the door, when the door was answered, Hermione smiled. The person who answered was a very handsome and tall boy. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes that were the most beautiful eyes Hermione had ever seen, he was tall and had a piercing in his left eyebrow and on top of his ear. He smiled when he saw Hermione and gave her a hug, "Mione!" he said, she smiled, and said, "Rob I've missed you so much!

"Same here girlie," Rob said.

"So how've you been?" She asked.

"Good," Rob said, "and you?"

However before she got a chance to answer another boy came, this boy was equally handsome as Rob, however he was a little bit shorter. He had lighter hair, leaning towards a dirty blonde, and green eyes that were almost bluish gray at times. He had a tattoo of a cross on his left arm, and said, "Rob who the fuck is it?"

"Watch your language," Hermione said, and smiled when she saw Tom. Tom gave her a hug and said, "Well look who's Ms. Popularity now." Hermione smiled, "It's a project for school, Tom Rob this is Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Blaise, Draco, and Harry." Tom and Rob looked at Draco and then at Harry, "Nice to meet you," they both said but Harry could feel both their eyes staring at his lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. He ran his fingers through his hair and then smiled. Tom and Rob stopped looking at him and then Tom said, "So since you guys are here why not come to the beach with me, Rob, and Maria? It'll be fun, I promise."

"All right," Blaise said, "I'm sure everyone would love to go."

"Good I'll go and get Maria," Rob said, but Tom stopped him and said, "I'll go get her, that's okay."

* * *

**_ Thank you so Much to all who Reviewed!_**


	6. Legend

**Chapter 6: Legend!**

The gang split into two cars and made their way to the beach. The first car was white and was being driven by Tom. Maria was sitting in the passenger seat, and Harry, Draco, and Blaise were sitting in the back. Maria was looking in her mirror applying her make up on, very lightly. All three guys in the back were looking at her, and no one was talking. Suddenly Maria screamed, "TOM!" Tom swerved back into his lane to avoid a head on collision with another car, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tom said, "I just was distracted," he said as he drove with one hand on the wheel.

"Look at the road Tom," Maria said, then she turned at the guys in the back and said, "he always does this, you know. Always is looking at other cars for pretty girls, when you are talking of heartbreakers this guys is top dog right here."

"Really?" Draco said, "He strikes me as one girl kind of guy."

"No way," Maria said, "There hasn't been a girl that Tom has gone out with that he hasn't broken her heart?"

"Really?" Draco asked again, "I swear he seems like the kind of guy that is simply stuck on girl." Harry nudged him and Draco said, "Sorry Tom, I mean no offense or anything I just usually can read people."

"It's all right," Tom said, "I don't find it insulting, I mean I could be a one woman man."

"So you just haven't found the right girl then?" Blaise asked.

Maria looked at Blaise and then turned to Tom, grabbed his hand and said, "He'll find her someday I know he will. Tom is such a great guy; he'll find a girl that he just wont be able to let go. All you guys will."

"Thanks," Harry said. She smiled at him and said, "and speaking of girls, you guys all my friends were crazy about you last night. I swear I must have got like more than twenty phone calls this morning about girls asking me about you guys."

"Really?" the guys asked.

"Yeah I swear, did you guys call any of the girls that gave you their phone numbers last night?" Maria asked.

"No," Blaise said.

"Why not? They're all crazy about you," Maria said.

"Where did you guys go last night?" Tom asked.

"Oh well you know how I always spend the day with Hermione?" Maria said, and Tom nodded, "Well she wasn't in the mood so instead of spending the day alone, I spend it with Harry, Draco and Blaise. We had so much fun, I swear to you Tom all my friends went crazy for them. It was like tossing three steaks into a pack of wild hungry dogs."

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Maria said, "You and Rob should really go out with these guys some time you guys would get along so well, I swear you guys would have so much fun."

"Would you guys want to?" Tom asked, "I mean Rob and I go out every Saturday night, would you guys like to join us?"

"Will you be there Maria," Draco asked.

"No," Tom answered, "Saturday nights is guys night out. Every other night is Maria night."

The guys laughed and Blaise said, "We'd love to. Sounds like fun."

"Hell yes it's fun," Tom said, "We'll get some drinks pick up some chicks, it'll be a fun night trust me."

"Great," said Harry.

"So you guys are friends with Hermione right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I can't believe it," Tom said, "I mean I don't mean to offend you but …"

"No, actually, I was wondering the same thing," Maria said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Maria said, "Your guys' personality just clashes so much with her."

"Well you guys are friends with her aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Tom said, "But we've got history."

"Well, I don't know, Hermione meshes well with us," Harry responded.

"Real, well," Draco said.

"Oh right, I remember," Tom said, "Didn't I read in a magazine or newspaper or something that you were going out with her Harry? Like in fourth year or something?"

"Really?" Maria asked, turning around right away to face Harry, "You went out with Hermione? You failed to mention that last night. I thought that you guys were just friend."

"We did not go out," Harry said, "It was just a rumor."

"It was," Draco said.

"They didn't go out," Blaise said, "The magazine was more of a tabloid and you shouldn't really trust tabloids, they didn't go out. Trust me, I know."

"Okay," Maria said smiling, "But uh why was it in a magazine? I mean why would the world want to know about your life?"

All three guys looked at each other, and Tom looking at his mirror at the guys faces and said, "Oh Harry's just kind of a legend in the school. He's just a real big legend in fact."

Maria looked at him and said, "Legend, wow!"

"You know I'm a legend too," Draco said.

"It's just too bad that no one knows it," Blaise said. Everyone laughed, and the rest of the trip was spent with laughter and stories being told from everyone. Harry though kept looking at the situation very suspiciously. He wondered a lot about Tom, and thought for a moment. Hermione had to be wrong. Tom had done nothing to them, although he was looking at them carefully at the begging but after some time had passed he had gotten comfortable with them, and Harry could see Tom being one of his friends. Maybe Hermione had it mixed up, maybe Tom wasn't really to blame, maybe Maria was just cursed. After all when he was eleven years old he found that magic and curses were real so maybe just maybe Maria had a real actual curse on her.

When they arrived at the beach it was around noon, and after they set up their towels and everything, Tom and Rob decided that before they should swim they wanted to play a game of volleyball. Hermione was the first to argue. However after a lot arguing and convincing everyone, they all decided to play.

"Let's decide teams," Rob said.

"Yeah," Tom said, "I'll be one captain, and the pretty lady right there can be the other," he said pointing to Lavender; he took her hand and pulled her right by him.

"You want to go first …" he said.

"Lavender," she said.

"Lavender a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Tom said. Harry looked at Maria who was rolling her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"You know lavenders are my favorite flowers." Tom said.

"Really?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Tom said.

"Pick the teams guys," Maria said.

Tom looked at her with a smile, "So Lavender you want to pick first?"

"No you can go ahead and pick first," She said blushing.

"Well I would never refuse a lady's wishes, especially one as pretty as you," he said smiling, Hermione shook her head, Maria rolled her eyes and Lavender blushed. Tom smiled and said, "I pick Rob."

"Parvati," Lavender said.

"Harry," Tom said.

"Hermione," Lavender said.

"Draco," Tom said.

Hermione saw this and said, "Lavender we are going to lose, pick someone good."

"Like who?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked at her options, the only people that were left were Maria, Ron and Blaise. She didn't know who to choose all she knew was that she had to win, she had to prove something to Maria, Rob, Tom, Draco, Blaise and most importantly she had to prove it to Harry. She wanted to show him that she was not a wimp; she could play, and win. "I don't know, just pick whoever you want I guess."

"Ron." Lavender said.

"Blaise," Tom said, as the guys' team cheered.

"Ma-," Lavender was about to say and then Maria interrupted her, "Oh you don't have to say my name. You didn't pick me you're stuck with me. I hate getting picked last." She walked over by Ron; Tom looked at her and laughed as he shook his head. Maria looked at him and said, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Tom said.

The teams then huddled and Hermione said, "Okay who's going to be in front and who's going to be in back."

"Hermione," Lavender said, "I don't know how to play volleyball.

"What?" Maria asked, "Do you live under a rock?"

Lavender looked at her, "Oh shut up you're just jealous."

"Jealous of you? Oh please," Maria said, "What would I be jealous of you about?"

"Because Tom was flirting with me," Lavender said.

"Oh please!" Maria said, "Never in a million years would I be jealous of a girl like you. Honey look at me and then look at yourself, no guy alive would take you over me."

"Obviously Tom would," Lavender said, "Because the way I heard it, he dumped you like yesterday's trash."

"Oh Hermione, I love your friend she's got quite a mouth on her," Maria said.

"Oh what," Lavender said, "Can't stick up for yourself, have to bring in Hermione to help you."

"No, I just didn't want to fight with you anymore," Maria said.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"Because you're Hermione's friend I didn't want to make you feel bad anymore," Maria said.

"Oh what a change of heart," Lavender said.

"I was trying to let it go," Maria said.

"Really?" Lavender said.

"Yeah, I was mad because I got picked last, but it was stupid so I let it okay?" Maria said.

"Yeah, right," Lavender said.

"Yeah," Maria said, "It sucks that I got picked last and I am the best athlete on this team."

"Oh please!" Lavender said.

"Yeah, I am I mean you didn't have the decency to pick anyone good even, all we have is me," Maria said.

"Well obviously Tom didn't think that you were good, or he would have picked you," Lavender said.

"At least I know how to play," Maria said, "I mean who doesn't know how to play volleyball."

"I don't," Parvati said.

"Neither do I," Ron said.

"What?" Maria screamed.

"Guys please," Hermione said, "calm down I know we need to win."

"Hermione," Maria said, "I know you're thinking what I'm thinking right now."

Hermione nodded, "I know, the dare."

"Exactly, if we lose we'll have to do a dare, I mean I don't know what they'll make him do," Maria said pointing to Ron, "But I know what we'll have to do."

"Then we'll just have to win," Hermione said.

"How?" Maria asked, "You and I are the only ones who know how to play."

"We'll teach them," Hermione said, "Trust me I want to win as bad as you do."

"Good because there is no way, I'm doing the dare," Maria said.

"I don't want to do it either," Hermione said.

"No one does," Parvati said.

"Parvati we don't even know what the dare is," Lavender said.

"Trust you don't want to do it, it's humiliating," Maria says, "It just shows how much respect Thomas Pace for women."

"You talking about me honey?" Tom said as he walked over there.

"Who else?" Maria said sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe, you girls don't got to win you just got to look good on the field," Tom said, he put his arm around Lavender and said, "Like my flower over here." Lavender blushed.

"So you guys ready to play now?" Tom asked not taking his arm of Lavender.

"No," Hermione said, "We need about fifteen more minutes."

"All right," Tom said, "You girls take all the time you need, and you know make sure you look good. Fix the hair, put on that make up, do what you got to do. You know all except Lavender, because she's beautiful already." Tom then walked away and went back and started talking to the guys. Maria rolled her eyes and released a frustrated sigh.

"You are so jealous," Lavender said.

"Lavender!" Hermione said, "She's not, she just wants to win."

"Whatever," Lavender said as she backed down, "You guys are worried for nothing, I mean Tom didn't even mention anything about any dare."

"He will though," Maria said.

"Whatever," Lavender said, "It probably won't be that bad anyways."

"Yes it is, it is the worst," Maria said, "You don't know Tom, and Rob for that matter. Those are tough guys, total macho, they chauvinistic pigs, okay they have no respect for women. I grew up with them, I know them, and I know what the dare is, Hermione and I have done it before, it's not fun."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said, "But forget about the dare now, we need to figure out a way to win.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay I finally updated. Sorry it took me so long guys. Anyways I really like this chapter. The reason it took me so long was because I had no clue how to start it. But the next chapter will probably be up by Monday, because I have an idea for that already. So anyways this chapter might be a little bit confusing. What I wanted to portray is the different and changing personalities of the characters depending around the people they are with. I wanted to show that people always put up shields when they are around strangers. After the beach though they will get to know each other, more and open more to each other and you will see the actual characteristics of the characters. But thank you so much to all who reviewed:

**Hope**

**Silmarwen1119**

**Star in a daze**

**I need to know more**

**Shinki**

**Mspopular**

**ChicWitaDream**

**Charlie K.**

**Ashlee**

**Amrawo**

**Peachie1st**

**Artemis, Goddess of the Night**

**HarryMione4evr**

**BlackOwl892006**

**FireMoonGoddess**

**Hotskittles**

**Sweet kittykat69159**


	7. Over Me!

**Chapter 7: Over Me!**

"But how can we win Hermione?" Maria asked, "I mean you and I are the only ones who know how to play. We have three people that can't play and even if they could they probably wouldn't be a great asset to our team. I mean look at their team. They have five boys, all athletes that are in perfect shape. They all play sports and I am sure that they all have heard of volleyball. We are all losing for sure, and we are going to have to go through with the dare."

"Would you let it go?" Lavender snapped, "You are trying to make Tom look like a bad guy when he's not. He hasn't even said anything about a dare and you are already assuming that he will. You really shouldn't assume."

"I'm not assuming I know he will and I know what he will do he does this every year."

"Well maybe he wont this year, maybe this year will be different," Lavender said softly looking over at Tom.

Maria laughed a bit and said, "Boy he really did a number on you. I mean I know what he does to girls but you've spend like five minutes with him and you already think that he's madly in love with you and will change his way all because of you. Oh brother, he did choose the right girl. I got to give him credit."

"Shut up," Lavender said, "You didn't see the way he looked at me or the way he held my hand, even if it was for a second, so shut up."

"Okay whatever," Maria said, "You're not my favorite subject to talk about anyways, I just want to win this game."

"Girls," Ron said, "I don't mean to interrupt your very entertaining argument but we have to win, I mean I'm the only guy on this team, I am never going to live this down, I mean they will start making fun of me. It would look great if we won so let's do it."

"We can't win," Maria said, "Even if they suck all of them know how to play, and we can't teach you guys in ten minutes."

"You know you may not be right about that," Hermione said, "Draco and Blaise, don't know how to play either. So maybe something can be worked out. You three," Hermione said pointing to Ron, Lavender, and Parvati, "come with me, we'll be right back Maria."

"What kind of school do you guys go to?" Maria asked, but Hermione followed by Parvati, Lavender and Ron were gone. Maria shook her head. She looked at Hermione; this was obviously not the same Hermione. She had changed. Maria could tell. She changed every summer of course but this time something was really different. Hermione had broken tradition this time, something that the two of them had vowed never to do. She smiled though. Hermione was still her best friend in the world, she couldn't deny that, they had been through too much together, they had kept no secrets, and they trusted each other. They were friends until the end.

She saw everyone talking. She wanted to go over there be part of the conversation, but something told her she shouldn't, so she didn't. Something told her that this did not include her, so she stood there alone, looking at them. She saw Tom once again put his arm around Lavender. She saw Lavender then move closer to him. Maria shook her head and smiled, there was Tom's first victim for the summer. He would get Lavender in bed by next week no doubt. Tom always did this, every summer, and she was sure he did this during the school year too. Tom knew that he could do it so he did, and he never gave up. Maria never thought he should, because she could never remember there being a girl that Tom couldn't get, she could never remember a heart he hadn't broken. She looked down, as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't understand herself there hadn't been a time yet when she thought of that day and didn't cry. Why was she crying after all these years had passed?

Then she looked at Rob, and smiled. He was the only other boy that she had ever loved and that had gone horribly wrong too. He had broken up with her too. Her eyes filled with tears even more and she decided to walk away from them, to make sure that no one could see her. She did not want Tom or Rob or anyone else to see her cry. She had never understood her love life. She was a very gorgeous girl, and yet she could never keep a boyfriend for too long. She couldn't understand why, and then during the summer was a whole different story. Her boyfriend Jack had broken up with her two weeks ago, he had said that he just wanted a break because he was going to Italy for the summer, but Maria wasn't stupid, she knew the real reason why he wanted to break up. She was jinxed and everyone knew it. Some people didn't believe it after all Tom and Rob were fine, however they had both broken up with her, so maybe that was the difference. Maria however believed it. She tried not to think about it though; however it was hard not to think about it during the summer when Rob and Tom were always here.

"Hey."

"Hey," Maria smiled at the cute boy that walked up to her. He was wearing nothing but swim shorts and was gorgeous. He was tall lean and perfectly fit. He had brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him.

"My name's Danny," he said and he held out his hand to her.

She shook his hand and said, "My name's Maria."

"Beautiful name," Danny said.

"Thanks, I like yours too," Maria said smiling. He looked at her and said, "So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm better now."

Maria smiled again, and said, "You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm not," Danny said, "I'm from Connecticut, United States."

"Wow!" Maria said, "You here for the summer?"

"Yeah, I have family here so, I came to visit them."

"Good, well how do you like England so far?"

"Oh, I love it! It's beautiful … the people are nicer, and the sites are amazing."

"I'm glad, you like it."

"Yeah, so are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with some friends, you?"

"Well, I will be if I don't get going, but I had to stop to talk to you."

Maria smiled again and giggled a bit, "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm glad," Danny said, "I mean I thought I was waking a fool of myself, but I mean as soon as I saw you, I was like, wow."

"I'm flattered."

"Good," Danny said.

"Danny!" a boy yelled and waived Danny to go there, "Come on we're leaving soon."

"Yeah, one sec," Danny yelled back and then turned to Maria.

"You better get going then huh?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I should, but uh- do you want to come with us?" Danny asked, "We're just going to get something to eat."

"I would but, I'm with friends."

"Then how about another night?"

"I don't know, I mean I hardly even know you."

"Well how about you get to know me, Saturday night?"

She smiled at him, "I don't know."

"Come on," Danny said, "I mean I came all the way from America and I mean do you really want me to go back there and tell my friends that the first girl I asked out turned me down?" Maria smiled, "I mean I will never live that down. And when am I going to get the opportunity to go out with the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"Well…" Maria said, "You don't have a girlfriend back home do you?"

"No," Danny said, "I promise, I am single."

"Well then …" Maria said but was interrupted by Tom, who screamed her name and ran up to her. He reached her quickly and said, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a second," Maria said.

"Okay," Tom said, "Who's this?"

"I'm Danny," the boy said, "and who are you?"

"I'm Tom," Tom said and put his arm around Maria's waist and Danny asked, "Maria's boyfriend?"

"No!" Maria said and pushed Tom's hand off her waist.

"Why do you want to know?" Tom asked, "Are you asking her out?"

"Yes," Danny said, "Do I need your permission?"

"No!" Tom said.

"Good, then stay out of it." Danny said, "I was asking Maria."

"No," Tom said, "I meant no, she isn't interested."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me?" Maria said, "You don't answer for me."

"You are way too good for him," Tom said.

"Tom stay out of this," Maria said.

"Maria, you're too good for him," Tom said again.

"Well who am I good enough for Tom? I obviously wasn't good enough for you, so maybe I'm good enough for him," Maria said and Tom looked away and said nothing. She then turned to Danny, "Danny if you still want to go out with me on Saturday I would love to."

"Yeah, definitely," Danny said smiling again.

"Good then how about we meet Saturday at eight at Antonio's. I'm sure your cousin will know it." Maria said.

"Great, I'll see you Saturday," Danny said, he gave Maria a hug and left.

"What is your problem?" Maria asked.

"You shouldn't have gone out with him," Tom said, "Why do you keep wasting your time with idiots?"

"He is not an idiot," Maria said.

"You are gorgeous, smart, funny, amazing, any guy would be lucky to have you," Tom said.

"Not any guy," Maria said, "Not you or Robbie."

"Maria, you know why I broke up with you," Tom said.

"Oh yeah because you went to a different school, because it's not like we see each other every summer and talk to each other every week anyways, I see how hard it would have been to keep a relationship," Maria said sarcastically and started walking away. He ran up to her, caught her by her arm and said, "Do you want to get back together?"

"No," Maria said, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Tom said, "If you want to get back together we will."

"Are you out of your mind?" Maria screamed, "This is not how relationships work. You can't just ask do you want to get back together to end a fight Tom. I mean it has to be wanted by both people and it has to happen naturally, and nothing about this is natural." She had tears coming out of her eyes and Tom grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She pushed him away and said, "Stop it. Let's go back now and act normal, I don't want them to think we had a fight." She wiped her tears and Tom said, "We're not done here Maria."

"Yes, we are." Maria said.

"No, we're not."

"You know what Tom, you ended our relationship when it was at its peak, we were doing so great, I mean were just little kids, but still, we were great. And then out of the blue you end it, and I showed no tears, I showed no pain, I held back my heartbreak, and I got over it. There is still some resentment there yes, but it's over, I know it is, so just as you ended our relationship I am ending this fight, so accept it, same as I did," Maria said.

"No!" Tom said.

"There's no, no to it, Tom."

"Yes, there is a no to it. You sit there and tell me that I ended it but you ended it as well. You didn't fight for it Maria, and that is exactly what I am doing now, I am saying we have to work things out, now! Maybe that's what you should have told me; maybe if you truly wanted it, you should have fought harder for it. Have you thought that maybe you didn't want our relationship either."

"Didn't want it either? Tom for three months I cried in my pillow every night, how can you tell me that I didn't want it? Every boyfriend I had I kept comparing to you, I couldn't have a real boyfriend that I truly cared about until high school, and you're telling me I didn't care about it? Tom that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

"Don't be," Maria said, "I don't need you to feel sorry for me, I am over it, but I'm saying please Tom let me get on with my life, let me just be happy, because it was hard for me getting over you, and every time that I think you might have feelings for me, I get excited for a minute and hurt again, deeply hurt, so please, just let me be happy, even if it is with an idiot for just one day."

"I'm sorry," Tom said, "But tell me Maria are you truly over me?"

"Yes," Maria said, "I am over you."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tom said, he moved closer to her and gave her a hug. Her sweet smelling perfume filled his nostrils and said, "You smell good."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"You know," Tom said, "I have yet to meet a better smelling girl."

"What about Lavender?" Maria said joking now.

"Oh please," Tom said.

"So how many days you think?" Maria asked.

"Three," Tom said.

"What does Robbie think?"

"Five."

"I think a week."

"A Week?" Tom said, "you're losing babe, I swear I'm gonna get this girl in bed tonight."

"That confident huh?"

"Yep," Tom said, "With this one." Maria smiled and Tom said, "So are we good?"

"Yeah," Maria said, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's all right," Tom said, "I mean I know how when you get a taste of me and Rob you can't get enough."

"Oh please," Maria said, "I think I was more upset about Rob anyways."

"Okay," Tom said, "Try and cover it up."

Maria laughed, "I love that smile, I've told you that before, I never want to see you frown."

"Finally," Draco said, as he saw Maria and Tom approach them, "Come on I am ready to play some v-ball."

'I thought you didn't know how to play," Maria said.

"Oh we all learned," Ron said, "We learn quickly."

"Okay let's play," Maria said. She let go of Tom's hand and smiled at him. He smiled at her and said, "So you really are over me?"

"Yeah, I am," she responded.

"Okay," Tom said, "I'm sorry I kissed you, I don't know what I was trying to do."

"It's okay, I mean it wasn't bad, you were a great kisser, and I guess you've gotten better," Maria said.

"And you as well," Tom said.

"Tom?" Maria asked, "You're over me too right?"

"Yeah," Tom said, "I am. And I wish you all the luck with Danny."

"Thanks," Maria said.

"Okay you guys," Hermione said, "Let's play!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Okay so sorry for taking forever to update but here is chapter 7 I hope you guys all enjoy! And thank you so Much to all who reviewed:

Spazz1989

Princess Z

FireMoonGoddess

irishrose395

Myman-harry526

Andrius

Shinki

Silmarwen1119

Hotskittles


	8. Dare!

**Chapter 8: Dare!**

Before they knew it the game was over and the boys had won. So very disappointingly the girls and Ron were on their side of the court waiting patiently for the boys to stop cheering. They boys were screaming and cheering and hugging each other. Maria was laughing finding this amusing, and Hermione kept looking over at Harry. _He won _too, she thought, _this means that he'll be there _too. She swallowed hard. How could this be, this couldn't be, not with Harry there. She would be dreading ten o'clock today. She looked over at Ron who was in the back talking to Parvati. Although they had lost Parvati was apparently smiling and Ron as well. Lavender took this moment and walked over to Maria and glowing said, "See I told you there was no dare."

"Just wait and see okay," Maria said as she stopped smiling, "as soon as they are done gloating and jumping about their big victory it'll come."

"Looks like it's going to be now," Hermione said nodding toward the boys. They had stopped cheering and had made their way towards them. Tom and Rob were leading with Draco and Harry and Blaise following closely behind. They walked over there and Tom standing across from Maria said, "Good game you guys played."

"Yeah right," Maria said, "We lost by six points. That's not something to write home about."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "but uh you played great Maria."

"Thanks," Maria said, "You're a sweetheart."

"Yeah," Tom said, "and at least you guys looked good playing, all that jumping and stuff I got to admit, it excited me a little bit. Except for Ron, bad game man. You can't play, and I got to say you didn't look too good out there."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"I'm just joking," Tom said, "Messing with you a little bit, we're all friends here."

"Sure," Ron said not even looking at Tom. Parvati caressed Ron's arm sympathetically and Ron smiled a bit however he hid it from her.

"Okay anyways, now since you guys lost," Tom said, "We have to dare you to do something."

"I told you," Maria told Lavender.

"Shut up," Lavender said, "It probably won't be that bad anyways."

"It's the same one every year," Maria said.

"Well maybe this year it'll be different," Lavender said.

"No it won't," Maria retorted.

"You'll see," Lavender said.

"No, you'll see," Maria said.

"What's that girls?" Tom asked looking at Maria and Lavender.

"Nothing," Maria said, "Continue with your dare explanation."

Harry looked at Draco and Blaise as if to ask what's going on, but the two of them shook their heads and said, "We had no clue Harry."

"Neither me," Harry said. He looked at everyone and then at Hermione who looked a little uncomfortable. He knew that if Hermione felt uncomfortable then it couldn't be a good thing. He knew that Tom and Rob were friends with Hermione but they were a little too crazy, and the whole Maria being a jinx thing was creepy. He looked at Ron standing next to a very exasperated Parvati, and wondered, what the dare was. He wanted to know why Hermione felt uncomfortable, why Lavender wasn't taking her eyes off of Tom why Maria kept looking at her feet and at no one else, and what this dare was. "A dare?" Ron asked, "I don't think that we agreed to do a dare."

"Well," Tom said, "It's kind of an unspoken rule. You kind of all agreed to it when you said you would play."

"In what world?" Ron asked.

"The girls knew about it," Tom said motioning his head to Hermione and Maria.

"No they didn't," Ron said.

"Yes, they did," Tom sad, "We do this every year."

"See," Maria whispered to Lavender, "Every year."

"Shut up," Lavender whispered back.

"Well I didn't," Ron said, "and we're not doing it."

"Fine," Rob said, "you don't have to do it, but only you."

"Not one of us is doing it," Ron said.

"Ron, you're off the hook," Hermione said, "Just accept it, we do this every year, so whatever."

Rob and Tom smiled and Tom said, "Anyways the dare …"

"I didn't know either and neither did Parvati," Lavender said.

"It doesn't matter," Rob said.

"Tom!" Lavender said, "Please I don't have to do it do I?"

Tom looked at Robbie and said, "Well I guess you don't."

"Ha," Lavender whispered softly to Maria. Maria rolled her eyes at her.

"Neither Parvati or Hermione, right?" Lavender said, trying to convince him.

"What?" Rob screamed, "No."

"I wasn't asking you," Lavender said looking rudely at Robbie.

"Great so I'm doing it myself," Maria said.

"No," Hermione said, "I'm doing it too, it's tradition in a way, and I'm not letting you do it alone."

Maria smiled and gave Hermione a hug, "Thanks Hermione."

Tom and Rob smiled. "Just like old timed huh?"

The girls rolled their eyes at Tom and said, "Yeah, just like old times, only with three other boys added to it."

Tom then turned to Harry, Draco, and Blaise and asked, "What do you say guys, is it okay if Hermione and Maria do it only?"

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Do what?"

Tom smiled, "That's right, I never said what the dare was did I?"

"No," Harry said.

Tom smiling said, "The lovely ladies have to jump in Maria's pool tonight at ten o'clock, when her parents aren't home."

"That's it?" Draco asked, "Man I thought it was going to be something good by the way you were all acting."

"That's not it," Hermione said, "Go on Tom."

"They have to jump in the pool, while the winning team, that means us, watches," Tom said.

"No way man," Blaise said sarcastically, "I mean you are too wild for me."

"Yeah," Draco said, "I mean what do you when you go out look at a picture of a beer?"

Everyone laughed. Maria then looked at Hermione and said, "Come on Tom tell them the rest, don't keep them waiting."

"What they have to wave at us when they jump in?" Blaise asked.

"Funny," Tom said, "But no, they have to jump in the pool in front of us, and they have to jump in naked."

Everyone was speechless. Harry looked at Tom and then at Hermione, at Maria, and then at Rob. He looked at Draco and Blaise who were smiling and he could see Blaise's smirk on his face as he eyed Maria from head to toe, no doubt undressing her with his eyes. Draco was doing the same thing and Hermione had her arms crossed. Tom and Rob were smiling and Harry himself had no clue what to feel. Hermione was his best friend and seeing her naked, well he didn't even what to think about it. Everyone else had blank stares on their faces. He couldn't read anyone's face to get anyone's reaction but then Lavender asked, "The winning team, as in not us?"

"Yes," Tom said, "I'm afraid that includes only me, Draco, Rob, Harry, and Blaise."

"I don't want to watch anyways," Ron said, "it's wrong."

"The girls aren't forced to do anything Ron, they do this every year," Tom said, "I've seen them develop in front of my own eyes." Tom said then smiled and the rest of the guys laughed. Maria went by him slapped him and walked away. Draco and Blaise and Rob said, "She got you good, man." Tom shook his head and smiled. He turned and stared at Maria with his head tilted to one side looking at what Harry assumed to be her butt, as he looked at her walking away and he turned to the guys and said, "She does that well doesn't she?" Rob shook his head and Draco smiled.

Lavender walked by him and said, "What about me? Don't I do that good?"

Tom smiled and said, "Oh Lavender you do that even better."

"Really?" You're not lying to me?" Lavender asked.

"I could never lie to a girl as pretty as you, that would just be wrong," Tom said kissing Lavender's hand.

"I bet," Lavender said smiling slightly.

"Oh come on now," Tom said, "I promise, come on how about we go on the beach and I'll show you how to have a good time."

Lavender smiled and nodded and grabbed Tom's hand. "All right," Tom said as he waived to the guys, "I'll see you boys later." Tom and Lavender left them and then a few minutes after Ron and Parvati left as well. Draco turned to Harry and said, "Ron doesn't waste anytime does he?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded but the person he kept looking at was Hermione. He smiled at them and said, "Yeah guys, I'll be right back." He walked over by Hermione and said, "You want to take a walk with me?" Hermione nodded and Harry and Hermione left. When they were away from everyone Harry asked, "So you do this every year huh?"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled, "Yeah kind of."

"Funny," Harry said, "I never took you as a wild girl."

"Why is there something wrong with being wild?" Hermione said lifting an eyebrow.

"No, none at all," Harry said immediately, "I just never took you as wild that's all."

"I'm not wild," Hermione said, "Harry you know me more that anyone else. You know I'm studious and academic, not wild and crazy, that's Maria, I just I don't know we've been together so long, I don't think I can ever let go of Tom, Rob, or Maria."

"I admire that," Harry said, "and I hope that you say the same things about me and Ron to Maria, Rob, and Tom."

"I do," Hermione said, "Trust me I do, you and Ron mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Hermione," Harry said.

"Good, I'm glad," Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You seem tense."

"No, I'm fine I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

"I thought you did this every year."

"I do but not in front of you or Draco or Blaise." She swallowed hard.

"I won't come if that's what you want."

"No it's okay, I just I don't know I think if you see me naked … well I don't know it'll be weird."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"I'll get over it, I mean I wouldn't leave Maria alone, she's the best. And tom and Rob I know they seem like jerks but they are just having fun."

"So," Harry said, "Then you guys are just friends right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I'm just friends with them."

"So you don't have any feelings for Rob or Tom do you?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I don't."

"Did you ever?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she looked at the ground, "I had a crush on Tom. It was in fifth grade and it continued until a couple of years ago. The first time I got a crush on him it was when I he had taught me to ride a bike. And I was doing pretty well. Then I fell off and scraped my knee, He cleaned it off for me. Wrapped it up and then kissed my bandage on my knee and kissed me right on the nose. It was the nicest thing a boy had ever done for me," she said she pointed to her knee and Harry saw the scar. "That's the scar right there. I thought my love for him would last forever just like my scar."

"But it didn't," Harry said.

"No."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I fell in love with someone else; I met another boy, that didn't have to care for my knee for me to love him. He just had to be there."

"Who is this boy? Victor Krum?"

"Yeah, Victor Krum," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Then who? Who is it Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment debating with herself whether she should or shouldn't tell him and finally decided. It was summer and it she had a pact to complete so; she took a breath and thought that she should go ahead with it. She looked in his green eyes and said, "It's … Ron."

She shook her head, she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him, and then she saw the expression on his face, and wondered. What that expression was, she couldn't read his face. The looked at the ground and then he looked at her and finally with a very confused look on his face, then Harry said, "Ron? You like Ron?"

"No," Hermione said, "No I don't like Ron, I just can't tell you yet."

"So why did you say Ron?"

"Because I don't know he was the first person I thought of."

"Ron was the first person you thought of?"

"Yes."

"Not me who you were just talking to."

"What's your point Harry?"

"Nothing, just that you may have a crush on Ron."

"Shut up, I do not!"

"I know I know I'm just messing with you, trying to get the name out of you, that's all."

"Well you can't get it out of me."

"Okay," Harry said, "Then I won't tell you who I've got a crush on."

"Harry you must tell me."

"I'll tell you what the day you tell me is the day I'll tell you."

"Fine," Hermione said.

"So you didn't learn to ride a bike until fifth grade?" Harry teased.

"Shut up!" Hermione said and smacked his arm.

The two walked along the beach talking and laughing as Hermione enjoyed the time she was spending with Harry. She kept smiling and feeling so happy, there was something inside he that was telling her that the person that Harry had a crush on was none other that her. She couldn't help but smile at the idea. This would be the best summer ever; she and Harry would fall madly in love and live happily ever after. She knew that if Harry was putting this charade then it had to be her, so she just smiled and went on with this conversation, knowing that Harry Potter was in love with her.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay so here is chapter nine, and I hope you all like it. Sorry about chapter eight, I don't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry I know that no one like chapter eight and trust me it wasn't supposed to be in the story, I was just hitting a dry spell so I am truly sorry about that chapter. I mean when I reread it I honestly hated it. However I did put it in there and seeing as how I am a big believer of fate I am going to continue the story with that chapter in there. So things are going to be a little different than I planned however you guys might still like it so I hope you keep on reading. And also I wanted to say that I know that the Maria and Tom stuff may be a little boring for you and I am sorry for that it's like Levin in Anna Karenina I guess however it is essential to the plot of the story so a warning right here and I am saying that there may be more Maria and Tom stuff, maybe not a lot but some no doubt, sorry if you think that it is boring but like I said it essential to the plot. Every character I put is in this story for a reason, so no character, even though they may have a minor part now, is unimportant. Trust me as things go more things get better and there will be bigger twists. So I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope that you all like it. So thank you so much to all who reviewed and I hope you keep reading and reviewing and as always constructive criticism is welcome.

**Thank You So Much To:**

**Peachie1st:** Thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter

**Daniealredclifffan:** Thank you for saying that you will still continue reading this story I know that last chapter was boring and I hope that this chapter was better and I hope that you liked it, and I hope you like where this story is going.

**LaNaHwAnNa:** Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like this story

**Amarawo:** Thank you so much and I'm glad you like this story

**Artemis Goddess of the Night:** I'm glad you like it

**Russ:** Okay Last chapter was not one of my masterpieces so I do apologize and I am truly sorry. And like I said this Tom and Maria stuff will come up again maybe not constantly but it will. But thanks again and please keep reading.

**Hotskittles:** Thank you so much for reviewing and I want to tell you that if you can guess who the main character of my story is yet then you must truly have a gift. I keep changing from which point of view the story is told from and sometimes have it as kind of an outside narration so I don't think that you can tell who the main character is. Obviously Hermione and Harry are more involved but it is not just simply about them, it is about everyone. It is just like the real world it does not simply involve one person but many. So I'm sorry if you do not like it but it is not going to be simply about Hermione, Draco, and/or Harry. You will just simply have to wait and see.

**Shinki:** Thank you for reviewing.


	9. Attractions!

**Chapter 9: Attraction!**

"So should we go home with the same people we were with before?" Tom asked. Everyone nodded, well everyone except Maria who looked at Tom and said, "I want to go with Rob." Tom looked at her and smiled and said, "Don't be foolish if no one else wants to trade we're not changing just because you don't want to go home in the same car as me." As he said this Maria looked at him furiously and went by Robbie. She said, "I'm going home with Robbie." Harry saw this and said, "Its okay I want to go in the same car as Hermione anyways. So this way it all works out." Tom looked at him and then at Maria.

"See it's not just me," Maria said.

Tom looked at her and asked, "Anymore requests?"

"I want to go with Parvati," Ron said as Parvati smiled and blushed.

"And I want to go with you," Lavender said as she walked by Tom.

"Well that can't work," Maria said looking directly at Lavender.

'Why not?" Tom said looking at Maria with a smile on his face.

"Because that would mean that there would be six people in one car and four in another," Maria said.

"It still can work," Tom said, "My car can have six people I don't mind."

"But you won't all fit," Maria explained.

"Yes we will," Tom said, "Harry can drive my car and Lavender can sit on my lap." He grabbed Lavender by her wait and took her close to his body. Maria looked at him and said, "Fine then it can be you, Lavender, Ron, Parvati, Harry, and Hermione in one. Then me, Robbie, Draco, and Blaise in the other." Tom opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Maria quickly said, "Does anyone have a problem with that?" Tom once again was about to say something but before he could Maria said, "Good, then let's go, we've only got about an hour until ten." She walked right past Tom who was smiling and went straight into Robbie's car, Tom once again was watching her every move. Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I mean I know you told us that Tom is jealous of her but to me it seems like she's jealous of Tom," Harry said.

"Well Tom's only acting this way to make her jealous," Hermione said, "She's simply responding to him. I swear the way he has that girl wrapped around his finger is sickening." Harry looked at Maria and frowned. He felt sorry for her. She was such a beautiful and sweet girl and she didn't deserve Tom toying with her. However there was nothing to be done, not now anyways and so he turned his thoughts to Hermione who obviously was thinking about the dare again because her arms were crossed and she was looking straight down at the sand. However her daze was broken as Tom yelled, "Come on guys; let's go we've got some goodies to watch."

Harry snickered softly making sure Hermione did not hear him. He looked at Hermione however and felt sorry for her. He squeezed her tightly from shoulder to shoulder and said, "Don't worry I'm sure you look good naked." He then winked at her and Hermione looked at him surprised as her mouth opened and her eyebrows rose with her terror completely gone and said, "Harry Potter, don't say such things."

"Why you want me to say, you'll look bad naked?"

"No, but …"

"I was giving you a compliment Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said, "Harry tonight is just going to be weird."

"But you shouldn't be ashamed Hermione you're a beautiful girl."

Hermione didn't know how to respond so they just walked together to the car without saying anything else to each other. After a lot of arguing the seating arrangement was decided, and even after a lot of arguing from Lavender, to her bad fortune Tom wound up driving the car, she ended up sitting in the front next to, Parvati and Ron were in the back sitting next to each other and Hermione ended up sitting on Harry's lap. She didn't know how to feel, happy or weird or horrified, but she couldn't help thinking that this was nice. She closed her eyes and could feel Harry's strong arms around her, she felt so safe in his arms, and it just felt right. The others were talking loudly but Hermione heard none of it, all she wanted to listen to was the beating of her own heart at the sweet sound that it was making now that she was so close to Harry. She smiled as she thought of how before she would have given anything to be held by Harry, and now she was being held by him, and she was confused and at times consumed with fear whenever she thought of the dare.

* * *

As Maria went to Robbie's car she took a seat in the back. Robbie took a seat in the front and Draco and Blaise were outside arguing who would get to sit next to Maria. "Please Blaise," Draco pleaded, "I got to sit next to her man." 

"No," Blaise said.

"Please!" Draco begged.

"Man I told you no like a hundred times, she's mine, I got the luck of the draw," Blaise said.

"Come on Blaise I'll trade you, you can have Lavender for Maria."

"Lavender for Maria?" Blaise asked looking at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding. That's like saying here I'll give you dirt for a firebolt."

"Oh come on," Draco urged, "Lavender's a really great girl."

"Yes, and dirt was only a myth until yesterday," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Oh come on," Draco said.

"No!" Blaise said, "Dirt is still dirt."

"Please accept the trade; it's not that bad of a trade."

"Only a crazy and an idiotic man would accept that trade, and I am neither."

"Are you guys coming?" Maria yelled.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"We're trying to decide something," Blaise said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Who gets to sit in front," Draco said.

"You are acting like little kids," Maria said, "Blaise you can sit in front and Draco will just have to sit next to me."

Draco smiled and Blaise nodded however neither one argued, they got in the car exactly as Maria had instructed. As soon as the car left the parking lot Rob and Blaise were into an intense conversation about something that Maria could not even understand however neither of them were paying attention to the back. She then turned her attention to Draco and said, "So Draco Malfoy, did you have fun today?"

"I did," Draco said, "However I would have had more fun if you were there. Where were you?"

"Out thinking about you," she said moving closer to him.

"Don't tease me, Maria; you know I can't be trusted when I'm near you."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm near I just want to…"

"What?"

"Kiss you, and many other things that I can't say on front of you."

She smiled at him and said, "You know my parents aren't home tonight and they won't be here until Monday, what do you say you spend the night?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"If you want to."

"I do," Draco nodded.

"Good," Maria said.

Blaise seeing Draco and Maria talking extended the conversation to Draco and Maria simply put her head on Draco's chest, "Do you mind?" she asked him.

"Not at all," Draco said, and the boys' conversation began once more. However before Maria knew it they had arrived at her house and they all got out. Tom however saw that Maria had been resting on Draco's chest and looked at Draco with envy for a moment although no one noticed. Maria hugged Draco and thanked him.

"No problem," Draco said, "Anytime you need a chest to rest on call me."

She smiled at him and said, "You are really something you know that."

"Only around you," Draco said and they both got out of the car.

* * *

When Hermione got out she frowned. She frowned at the fact that the car ride was over. She smiled at Harry and said, "Sorry, your legs must be tired." 

"Why?" Harry asked, "You're even lighter than a feather."

Hermione smiled but was kind of sad at the same time, she was sad at having lost that feeling of safety, the feeling of comfort and instead had gained a feeling of complete terror, as it entered her heart she realized that in a few minutes, Harry Potter the boy she had been madly in love with ever since she had met him, and Draco Malfoy, the boy she had hated since she had met him, and Blaise Zabini the boy that had annoyed her since she had met him, would all be there watching her tonight as she would dive in the pool naked. The more she thought about it the worse she felt and she found herself wishing and hoping that time would simply stop and that every second would feel like an hour. However much to her disappointment the opposite happened and in a matter of seconds Ron, Lavender, and Parvati were gone and the rest of the kids walked inside Maria's house.

The house was huge and spotless. There was an amazing chandelier in the hall as soon as you walked in that made the whole room glow. As Harry looked around he thought that this house was so clean that it would even make Aunt Petunia jealous. The house was beautifully decorated and very huge. They walked all the way to the back of the living room and Maria put the curtains on one side revealing a big glass door. She opened the door and then they arrived at Maria's pool. The pool was big and along the pool were tiny lights that glowed allowing them to see through the darkness of the night. Inside the bulbs were what seemed like candles but Harry did not see them melt nor did he see any wax. It was very beautiful and Harry himself wished that he could take a swim.

He looked at Hermione who had her arms around her stomach and more looked nervous than Harry had ever seen her. He walked near and said, "Don't worry Hermione."

Hermione smiled and nodded at Hermione and then he saw Maria coming towards them. She smiled at Harry and said, "Is she nervous?"

"Yeah," Harry said he looked at Maria who was cool and calm and then at Hermione who was a wreck, how different they are, Harry thought.

"I got her," Maria said, as she whispered something in Hermione's ear and Hermione laughed, and it seemed as though Hermione's shyness was gone. Harry smiled and Maria took Hermione's hand as Tom said, "Put the towels right there." He pointed to the side of the pool furthest from the stairs and Maria and Hermione came back with two towels in their hands and put them right where Tom had specified. All the boys seemed to be excited even Harry although he did a tremendous job of concealing it.

"We'll be right back, when we're ready," Maria said. Then Hermione and Maria left the boys and climbed the stairs quickly. Harry, Draco, and Blaise looked at the girls puzzled and then Draco asked, "Where are they going?"

"To take their clothes off," Tom said.

"They don't take them off in front of us?" Blaise asked.

"No," Tom said, "that is where they draw the line at."

The boys laughed and Tom said, "In a matter of minutes they'll be out here with their robes on and then they'll take them off, jump in the pool, swim all the way over there take their towels and then they'll go upstairs and get dressed and it's over. It's not that bad really."

"Yeah," Draco said. He looked at Tom and whispered to Blaise and Harry, "He's drunk, trust me."

For a moment they sat in silence awkwardly and then Harry asked, "So you've gone out with Maria before?"

"Yeah," both Rob and Tom said unanimously. Tom looked at Rob weirdly and then nodded to Harry.

"And even then you guys still did this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Tom said, he looked at Harry suspiciously and said, "Why?"

"Well was it this, that made you want to go out with her?" As Tom studied Harry he smiled and said, "Don't worry this won't ruin your friendship with Hermione. I mean just because you see her naked doesn't mean that you'll want to go out with her." Tom paused for a moment and said, "Even though she does have a smokin' body though." And before Harry could even hold himself back his fist were clenched and he felt like ripping Tom's head off. However he realized he was simply being protective and unclenched his fists. Draco saw this however said nothing at the moment instead he engaged the boys in a conversation about quidditch a conversation in which all the boy were happy to discuss. However none of their minds were in the conversation all their minds were on the two girls that were upstairs getting ready.

* * *

After the girls were dressed in their robes and were about to go downstairs Maria said, "Wait Hermione I want to talk to you for a minute." 

"Are you sure the boys will wait?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure their raging hormones can wait for two seconds," Maria said and Hermione smiled, "So what's been going on?"

The girls sat at the top of the stairs and Hermione said, "Nothing much, I mean it's just school, I'm sorry I broke tradition, and I didn't go out with you the first day that I came back but I mean I don't know I was feeling weird."

"It's okay," Maria said, "Actually you know what, I kissed Draco that day, so it wasn't that bad."

"What?" Hermione asked her eyes getting big.

"Yeah, He's a good kisser, Hermione."

"I wouldn't know I've never kissed him."

"Really? You know that day he told me that he was your boyfriend at first."

"No way!" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Maria said, "I mean there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"No," Hermione said, "Nothing is and nothing ever will. Why, are you interested in him?"

"Maybe."

"Oh," Hermione retorted.

"What he's handsome."

"Oh I know, I just I don't know he's not my type, I didn't think he was yours either."

Maria studied Hermione for a minute and then said, "What about Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah, Harry, the gorgeous boy with the amazing eyes, is he your type?"

"No," Hermione said immediately. She couldn't tell Maria about Harry, not yet, maybe one day but not now.

"Really?" Maria asked, "I could I have sworn. I mean Harry is a total catch, handsome, smart, sweet, I'm sure, and a legend in your school. Hello! Can you say perfect?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Girls!" They heard someone yell, which was no doubt Tom's voice. Maria looked at Hermione and said, "We'd better go, we'll talk later."

Hermione nodded and Maria yelled, "We're coming Tom, keeping your pants on."

"I would," Tom yelled, "but just the thought of you is making them want to slip off."

"He's madly in love with you Maria," Hermione said.

"Yeah, right," Maria said, "He's got that ditzy Lavender now. And besides he's drunk."

"Oh please, Lavender's got nothing on you." Hermione said.

"You know I'd hug you," Maria said, "But not now or I'd be freaked out."

Hermione laughed but as they walked to the pool and she saw Harry she could feel a knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as she got closer to the pool. Maria squeezed Hermione's arm and said, "Don't worry it'll all be fine." They went by the edge of the pool and the boys gathered around them. Maria looked at Hermione who looked like she was about to throw up. She had to something and Maria then turned around and said in a sarcastic tone, "Would you all like a lap dance and blow jobs too?"

"Is that an offer," Tom said, "Because if it is yea I'll take them both."

"I mean you guys are too close," Maria said, "Back off a little bit."

"So I get my lap dance and blow job for backing up a bit," Tom asked.

"Funny," Maria said. She pushed Tom all the way back and the rest of the guys followed. As she did this she saw Tom looking at her breasts that were showing mostly because of the large robe. She covered herself up and said in a voice only audible to Tom, "You had them once and you refused them, now lay off." Tom smirked and she walked back near Hermione. She said, "Go on Hermione go first, I'll go last." She whispered something in Hermione's ear and backed away. Hermione took her robe off, and Harry as if it was a reflex closed his eyes and did not open them until he heard a splash. This meant that Hermione was in the pool, so he opened his eyes and then Hermione swam all the way to the other side, grabbed one towel and got out of the pool.

It was Maria's turn now and Harry could see that whether it was intentional or not all the boys moved a bit closer and they all had big smiles on their faces. Tom then said, "Come on Maria don't keep us waiting take it off and show us what you got."

She turned to him gave him a nasty look and took off her robe. Tom did a wolf whistle and Maria jumped in the pool. Tom clapped and turned to the guys, "Watch this guy." He raised his eyebrows and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the pool and Hermione screamed, "What are you doing? Stop! You can't do that." However Tom did not stop. He ran and grabbed the towel before Maria could get to it. When Maria got there she saw that her towel wasn't there and saw that Tom had it, "Tom Give it!" she said.

"No," Tom said.

"Stop," Maria said.

Tom shook his head.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Tom give it to her."

Rob looked at him and yelled, "Stop being an ass man, give her the damn towel."

Tom still did nothing and Maria although no fear was seen in her face made no move. Hermione saw this and yelled, "Guys help her, do something.

Draco yelled, "Tom stop this, give her the towel."

Blaise said, "Tom the fun is over man, give her the towel."

Tom just simply looked at them and did nothing. Harry looked at Hermione and then at Tom and the rest of the guys. He looked at Tom and said, "Tom give her the fucking towel unless you want this to turn ugly."

"But she isn't ugly Harry," Tom said and the guys could tell that he was definitely drunk. He had spent all day with Lavender so they hadn't been too sure but they were sure now. Harry then took a few steps and said, "Tom give let her have the towel man or you're going to have to deal with me."

Tom looked at Harry and then at Maria and smiled, "All right I'll let her have the towel." He took a few steps back stretched out his arms and unfolded the towel. The towel was stretched from arm to arm and Tom looking at Maria said, "Come and get it."

Maria looked at him and said, "That's okay." She smiled at him and then swam back at the stairs and went up the stairs naked. She looked at her robe that was simply a few steps away, but however walked away from it. She walked up to Harry, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks for trying Harry. You're my hero." She then swinging her hips from side to side went inside, and then turned around and said, "I'm going to bed now by the way, so I'm gonna assume you're all going to leave?"

Everyone nodded and Maria walked up the stairs. Hermione looked at Tom and said, "Way to go." She walked away from him and walked up to the guys and said, "I'll be right back I just have to change, you guys can wait for me outside." The boys nodded and Draco and Blaise left and went outside followed closely by Rob. Harry on the other waited there made sure that everyone was out of sight and then walked up to Tom. Tom looked at him and said, "Sorry man, I guess I'm a little drunk."

Harry nodded and then as they walked for a bit and Tom was close to the pool Harry pushed him and Tom fell in the pool. Tom looked at Harry and screamed, "What the fuck man?" Harry looked at him and said, "You are going to make it up to them and you're going to apologize to Maria and Hermione."

Tom looked at him and shook his head, "Unless you want trouble from me, you're going to do this Tom, and I won't be the least bit sorry for hurting you. Now I don't care how the fuck you act when I wasn't here. But I am here now so you better watch yourself." With that Harry left, and he couldn't believe what he had done. He felt guilty but at the same time he felt proud. This was something that his father and his godfather Sirius would do. Tom deserved what he had gotten and Harry had made no mistake he was protecting Hermione and Maria and that was honorable, and he had meant every word that he had said to Tom. He walked out and found Draco and Blaise and Rob talking, he said, "Would you guys wait here for Hermione and walk her back, I have to get home, I have to tell Ron something."

"Sure," Draco said and Blaise nodded.

Before Harry could leave however Maria and Hermione appeared at the door. Maria seemed fine and so did Hermione, Harry admired Maria no matter how hurt she had been she didn't show it. Hermione hugged Maria and then walked out and said, "Come on guys let's go." As all the boys were about to leave Maria said, "Draco do you mind staying for a while I need help with something."

"Sure," Draco said.

"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just something, with the water heater in the basement," Maria said.

"I can help too," Blaise said.

"No," Maria said, "Draco can do it, it just might take a while, that's all its simple really."

"Okay," Blaise said and everyone went. When they could not be seen from the house anymore Maria closed the door and went to the pool. She looked around and then smiled and closed the door. She turned to Draco and said, "No one's here." Then she closed the blinds and said, "What now?"

Draco moved closer to her and said, "Well how about you show me what your room looks like."

Maria nodded and they climbed the stairs up to the second floor, and then Maria opened the door to the second room on the left and said, "This is my room."

"Very nice," Draco said not looking at her room but only looking at her.

She smiled, he followed her and said, "And this is your bed?"

"Yes," Maria said, "it's very comfortable."

"It is," Draco said.

He took her and started kissing her deeply. She kissed him and the next thing Draco knew they were in her bed, and his shirt came off.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to:**

GoldenWings325

Sweet KittyKat69159

Farmall girl

Rottenkittenstastelikebras

Peacie1st

Spazz1989


	10. The Truth Behind The SHeets

**Chapter 10: The Truth behind the Sheets!**

"Good morning Draco," Mrs. Granger said as she opened the door, "Good morning Maria."

"Good morning Mrs. Granger," Draco said.

"Good morning Mrs. G," Maria said.

"What are you two out here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Saying goodbye," Maria said immediately.

"Oh," Mrs. Granger said, "And when did they two of you say hello? Because I don't remember hearing the doorbell ring, nor do I remember Draco going outside this morning."

"Well, Draco spent the night at my house last night," Maria said.

"Spend the night?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes," Maria said.

"When your parents were away?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well yes," Maria said, "But nothing happened I swear."

"Nothing at all," Draco said in a monotone voice.

"And should something have happened?" Mrs. Granger asked raising one eyebrow.

"No," Maria said immediately.

"Okay, darling," Mrs. Granger said as she nodded her head not really believing Maria. She pulled Draco inside and said, "Get inside Draco."

"But I didn't say goodbye," Draco said.

Mrs. Granger looked at the two of them and said, "All right Draco say goodbye."

"Good bye," Draco said and Mrs. Granger immediately pulled Draco inside the house by the sleeve of his shirt. She waved goodbye to Maria and said, "See you later darling." She closed the door before Maria could say anything and when a few minutes passed and Maria was truly gone from the house Mrs. Granger turned to Draco and said, "It's six o'clock in the morning, did you expect to sneak back in here especially since you don't have a key and the door is usually locked?"

"Well…" Draco was about to say.

"The right answer is Mrs. Granger I'm sorry and this will never happen again."

"But Mrs. Granger …" Draco tried to say.

"You will never do something like this again understood? And if you do it will not e when you are near my kid."

"Please listen to me Mrs. Granger."

"When you are here you under my supervision and I am not letting you get a girl pregnant. Is that understood?"

"But Mrs. Granger …"

"Especially not that girl."

"But Mrs. Granger nothing happe…" Draco began but Mrs. Granger didn't want to hear it, she held her hand in the air to stop Draco shook her head and said, "Is that understood Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am," Draco said and she smiled and left Draco as she went into the living room. Draco shook his head for a moment and stood there looking at the living room and shook his head. Then Draco walked upstairs. He climbed the stairs one by one and then went n the bathroom. He took a look in the mirror and thought, _I am still handsome I am still good looking as ever and she clearly is attracted to me or she wouldn't have asked me to have spend the night over. _He waited a moment and then asked himself, _Then what the hell happened? What the hell went wrong?_ He shook his head and then walked out of the bathroom. He walked past the girls' rooms and then he walked in to the guys' room and opened the door quietly not wake anyone up. However all three boys were awake and sitting on Draco's bed. Draco looked at them smiled and shook his head. He went and sat by them and Harry asked, "So you changed that water heater?"

"No," Draco said.

"Then what took so long?" Harry asked.

"What are you three doing up?" Draco said trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Ron said, "We want to know what happened last night."

"Nothing," Draco said as he sighed.

"Well something happened," Harry said.

"I'm telling you nothing happened," Draco enforced.

"Nothing doesn't take all night," Blaise said, "Now tell us, come on are you a big man or not?"

Draco studied the boys for a moment. Blaise had a smirk on his face that made Draco smiled a little bit. Ron was looking at him curiously and Harry had a strange kind of a look that made Draco wonder what Harry was thinking. He waited a few minutes and then Draco said, "I'm not a big man."

"Yeah right," Harry said.

"I'm not," Draco repeated, "I would have been, but," he said and then took a girl's voice, "_it doesn't fell right, Draco we are better friends than lovers, I guess_."

"Really?" Blaise asked making this hurt look with his face.

Draco looked at him and said, "Yeah."

Harry then said, "Then tell us the story."

"All right," Draco said, "And don't worry about the gruesome details there aren't any."

"Just tell the story," Ron said.

"Okay," Draco said, "Well we were kissing, passionately kissing. I mean she had already asked me to spend the night over when we were in Rob's car so she wanted this, and boy did I want this. I mean she is a beautiful woman, and all the sex I get at Hogwarts and home would be nothing compared to what I thought I was going to get last night. I mean I actually wanted it, I was getting hard just by touching her."

"Skip those details," Blaise said, and Draco smiling continued, "Well so we're on her bed, kissing and I thought you know it was time to make a move so I start unbuttoning her blouse but as soon as I unbutton her first button she tells me to stop. So I stop I thought you know maybe she wanted me to put on a condom or something I don't know, but I didn't think that what would happen next, would happen next. She gets up and I walk by her, she pushes me back lightly and says that it doesn't feel right and that there's nothing there. I was mad at first and then I remembered Tom. The girl is totally hung up on him so that was why there was nothing there and why she didn't want to have sex with me. So then she said I should spend the night there anyways because she had already asked me too and some other crap, but I was too mad last night. We talked this morning thought and we're cool, by her. But me I got another plan to get her in bed, and it'll unfold soon enough."

"Enough of your crazy talk," Blaise said, "You didn't sleep with her right?"

"Right, but it's only because of that fucker Tom, I swear, he knows how to mess with a girl's head. I could learn a lot from him."

"Shut up," Blaise said, "Let's just go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"Let's wait until seven," Draco said, "Mrs. Granger is downstairs and she doesn't like me very much because I apparently am going to get Maria pregnant. Of course how I'm going to do that when I can't get near her, I have no clue." The rest of the guys laughed and started talking about the dare to Ron who apparently had heard all this from Harry before however, the story never stopped being boring.

* * *

Hermione woke up and took a deep breath she touched her forehead, it was hot and sweaty and then she got immediately out of bed. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was there in her room bushy hair and all. She touched her breasts and then the rest of her body, then sighed a sigh of relief. She went and sat back on her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened and although now she knew it was a dream she was still shaken. She had never dreamt a dream like this before, never. She had had a dream, a weird one too. It was as if she was Juliet and Harry had been Romeo. She had been in a room full of flowers and paintings. She had been wearing this long and gorgeous purple gown and her breasts were bigger than they were now, much bigger. Her hair had been straight and sleek and she had been absolutely gorgeous and Harry or Romeo had been completely and madly in love with her. It had been the scene where Romeo and Juliet made love but only it wasn't Romeo and Juliet it had been her and Harry, Harry tearing her dress off, Harry kissing her all over her body, and Harry telling her that he loved her. It had been so real, so vivid, so wonderful and yet terrible at the same time. Although she had, had feelings for Harry for a long time she had never had dreams like this one before. Dreams of them being together she had, had all the time, but not dreams of them making love, never dreams like this. She closed her eyes tightly but in her mind all she could think about was Harry, her Romeo. 

She closed her eyes and thought of her favorite scene in the whole book, the one where Romeo makes his favorite speech. She could imagine it all so clearly. She could see the orchard, the trees, the flowers, the green grass, everything. She could see the balcony where Juliet was coming from and could see the tree where Romeo was hiding from. She could see Harry there, he made a perfect Romeo and could hear him saying, the sweet words that had made her fall in love with the play. Hermione had memorized the play so she played it out along in her head. She felt like she was there hearing Harry, or Romeo say, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

She then muttered, "Ay me!"

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. "

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Romeo spoke.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry's voice it sounded so close, just like in the dream, and it was a dream this dream it seemed like had taken a life on its own.

She smiled simply and with her eyes closed hugged her pillow and said quietly as so no one else would hear her silly antics said, "Yes Romeo?'

Then she heard a laugh and slowly opened her eyes wondering where the laughter was coming from, because it obviously hadn't been in her daydream, there in her room were her two best friends, Ron and Harry. She blushed a deep red and her face turned the color of Ron's hair. Ron was giggling and Harry was smirking trying to hold back his laughs. Suddenly her shyness was gone and anger filled her body. She got up clenched her fists and said, "What do you two want in here?"

"We were here to wake you up," Ron said, "But if you want go on dreaming about this Romeo person go ahead it's quite amusing."

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, "You don't even know anything about Romeo and Juliet."

"There's another girl involved too?" Ron asked, "I'd like to hear more about this dream."

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said, "Romeo and Juliet is a beautiful love story about two star crossed lovers whose family's are bitter enemies, however they fall in love and so they disobey their parents and die in the end because of the families resentment for one another. It is really a beautiful story."

Ron started laughing, "And you were dreaming about his Romeo?"

Hermione didn't say anything and at this Ron said, "Hermione if listen to me, find yourself a real guy."

Hermione looked at him furiously and was about to say something when Blaise entered the room with a pile of papers in his hands. He smiled at Hermione and said, "Hermione I am done."

"Done with what?" Hermione asked.

"My part," Blaise said.

"Your part for what?" Hermione asked.

"The project," Blaise said.

"The project?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the project for school," Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Blaise asked not really understanding anything.

"You're done with your part?"

"Yes."

"Of the project?"

"Yes."

"For school?"

"Yes."

"You're done with your part of the project for school?"

"Yes!" Blaise said.

Hermione looked at him for a minute without saying anything and then Draco entered, "What's going on guys are we eating or not?"

Blaise said, "I don't think so, Hermione's gone crazy."

"What?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't understand that I'm finished with my part," Blaise said.

"And she's having weird dreams about a guy named Romeo," Ron said. Hermione ignored that though and was now reading the papers that Blaise had handed her, after a few minutes of silence as all four boys were staring at her she looked at Blaise and said, "This is good."

"Yea, I know," Blaise said.

"No I mean, this is really good," she said again getting back to reading the papers.

"Thanks," Blaise said.

"This is excellent really," Hermione said and she sat down on her bed reading this.

"So then is Maria our subject?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I wouldn't want to let all this good work go to waste, did you write all this?"

"Not really only some, I mean Maria helped a bit, but uh- Draco really wrote it and did most of it," Blaise said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Blaise said.

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Draco this is really good, I mean you're amazing."

"Thanks," Draco said, "I'm almost done with my part too; I can give it to you tomorrow."

"Great," Hermione said.

Then suddenly her phone rang and Hermione put the papers down on her bed and answered, "Hello?"

Something was said on the phone and then Hermione said, "Oh hey Maria."

"I'm good how are you?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay."

"Okay, I'll be right over." Hermione finished.

"What's going on," Draco asked.

"I have to go over Maria's I mean she didn't really explain much but she said that Tom did something or other I don't know but I guess I have to hurry up and get there." She quickly went in her walk-in closet got an outfit out and was about to go in the bathroom to change when Harry said, "I'm coming too Hermione."

Hermione looked at him smiled and said, "Okay," then as she went in the bathroom and Harry walked away she whispered to herself, "my Romeo."

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**_Thank you so much to all who reviewed:_**

**_Fallon: _**_Here is chapter 10._

**_Alex:_** _Thank you for the great tips and I'm really glad you like the story._

**_Balletismylife: _**_I'm glad you like it._

**_Qtip6688:_**_ The plot will get better as the story will go on and the things about the wizarding duel, there will be a fight but it might just not be an official duel._

**_Harry's Kitten: _**_I'm glad you like the story thank you for reviewing._

**_DanRadcliffeLuver:_**_ I'm glad you like the story._

**_Dbzgtfan2004: _**_Thank you for reviewing._

**_Amrawo:_**_ I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading_

**_Hotskittles: _**_This is my story and I'm sure if you continued reading you would like it but thanks for reviewing anyways._

**_Farmallgirl:_**_ I'm glad you like the story_

**_Shinki:_**_ I'm glad you like the story and thank you for reviewing._

**_Ania:_**_ I am so glad you like the story so much and I hope you keep reading._

**_LaNaHwAnNa: _**_I am so glad that you like the story._

**_Peachie1st:_**_ Thank you for reviewing._

**_Rootenkittenstastelikebras:_**_ I am really glad that I rock your socks and that I kick ass please update soon!_

**_Spazz1989:_**_ I'm glad you liked it keep reading and I'll keep updating._


End file.
